The kiss on the lips contest
by SakuraFox
Summary: Fugaku decided to marry Sasuke... with an other boy! He will have to choose his husband during a contest.Sasuke is desperat Itachi too but eight ninja are very happy to be able to look at Sasuke's ass. Mainly Ita/Sau. WARNING YAOI, M/M
1. Prologue: The horrible news

Hello every one! I hope yoú will like my story and please don't spank me for the grammar it's the first story I write in english TT^TT

**Warning Yaoi and incest**

**disclaimer:** I do not own Sasu and Ita... too bad...

**Pairing:** Mainly Ita/Sasu and a lot of surprise!

**Raiting:**M and for a reason!

Well if some of you are disgusted because of the content, you've been warn so don't complain =D

Have a nice reading

* * *

It was an unusual day at the Uchiwa's mansion. Fugaku decided to marry his son, Sasuke, with a boy,

"-But dad… Why me? Why with a GUY?

-Sasuke, sighed Fugaku, weren't you the one who told me you were gay?

-Well yeah but…

-Besides, every boy of good and rich families are gay and single.

-But why not Ita-nii?

-Because you look more uke than he does

That statement brought an awkward silence during which Fugaku was writing a schedule on a piece of paper, Mikoto was looking at her son with sorry eyes thinking "My poor pumpkin, married to a pervert who just wants to use his body because your dad wants prestige and money even though we have enough." Itachi was cursing his father with an unemotional face "Damn him! My Sasu (Yes MINE!) belongs to me not to a pervert!" and Sasuke was near apoplexy "What? Married? To a guy who just wants my ass? And Itachi doesn't look like he cares I'm going to kill myself!"

"I M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" screamed Sasuke before running to the window.

"Sasu!" yelled Itachi.

He grabbed him by his hips and lifted him into a strong embrace, hugging him tightly. Sasuke, realising that he was still alive in Itachi's arms, vaguely blushed. In his head he was dancing a dance of joy; he loved to be in his brother's strong arms.

Mikoto was about to ask her husband to drop this absurd project when Fugaku said:

"-Nice job Itachi that's a real ninja, but Sasuke couldn't have killed himself jumping from the second floor. Or maybe he would, considering his weak body… That's why you need to get married Sasuke, you will never be a ninja with that body. And don't try to get out of this situation you can't and if you do I'll ask Orochimaru to marry you and you will never see your mother and your brother again! Got it?

-Yes dad, said weakly Sasuke.

-Good. Now this is your schedule, he showed the paper to Sasuke but took it back before he could read any names. Each day you will go on a date with one of your pretender. This period will last six days starting tomorrow which is Monday.

-What happens after?

-You'll see and DON'T INTERRUPT ME!

-Tomorrow night you will serve a supper for all your pretenders and ourselves. You will be able to meet them and show how good is your cooking, that's how they will want you to be: a nice and cute housewife. I know you love to cook so it won't be a problem. Now go to your room."

Sasuke felt like a bomb exploded. He had tears in his eyes. Itachi hugged him tighter and whisper in his ear "I'll carry you to your room and we will talk about a plan. Ok Sasu?" The young boy lifted his face with sparkle in his eyes "Thank you Itachi nii-san."

Itachi smiled this particular smile he only gave to his brother. He lifted him in his arms, bridal style. The "bride" nuzzled into Itachi's chest, enjoying the warmth and smell of his brother. They arrived in Sasuke's room.

The oldest put his brother on the bed and sat next to him.

"-I'm dead Itachi, said Sasuke. They only want my ass not ME.

-Sasu… If they try to…do inappropriate things, yell and I will save you, smiled Itachi.

-What if you're home and we're outside?

-I'll still save you, remember ninja skills.

-Yeah… I knew that I would never be a ninja, I'm too weak, but the way Dad said it…

-Yeah I know. Don't worry about that.

-Do you know who…hum… are my…pretenders?

-No but I know they are 8.

-WHAT? 8! But I never went on a date or kissed anyone

-WHAT? Sasu you never kissed anyone?"

Sasuke blushed and slammed his face in a pillow. Itachi was stunned. "Wow that means he's… totally innocent…No way I'll let one of those guys give to my Sasu his first kiss." thought Itachi. He moved closer to his little brother and took the pillow that was covering his face away.

"-Hey Sasu, its ok.

-No its not, I'm going to be ridiculous.

-Why?

-Because I wanted my first kiss to be with the one I loved!"

Silence. Sasuke realise what he said and cursed himself "Ho crap! Now he is going to guess that the one is him and never going to speak to me again!" Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the point of view) Itachi had no idea that his baby brother was talking about him. He was annoyed, really annoyed" I'm going to kill this bastard!"

"-Who is he Sasuke? Asked an angry Itachi

-…

-Sasuke, tell me! Yelled Itachi

-No one Itachi. It's no one in particular, I just said I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I love or at least like! Yelled back Sasuke , annoyed of the interview.

- Like me?

-Yes like…!"

Sasuke blushed and covered his mouth with his hands, "Sh**". Itachi had a weird smile on his lips. He came closer to the smaller raven and took his hands. They were sharing breath and the oldest whispered:

"-Do you want me to kiss you baby brother?

-…

-Sasuke, said Itachi's deep voice.

-Yes nii-san, whisper back the raven."

Itachi smiled again and put his lips on Sasuke's. First the kiss was very soft, almost like a feather's caress, then Itachi moved his hands to Sasuke's hips and brought him closer, Sasuke leaving his burning mind aside, slid his arms around his brother's neck and respond to the kiss.

Feeling his brother's lips and his body pressed against him, Itachi licked, asking to explore the virgin mouth. Permission was granted by a moaning Sasuke. Their tongues danced with one and other. As the kiss went on, Itachi hided his hands under the raven's blue shirt while Sasuke griped his hair and sat on his lap. They broke apart, panting. Itachi pet Sasuke's hair while his other hand was caressing the younger's lower back. The little raven was blushing, panting, red lips because of the kiss; he was looking in his brother's eyes, little stars shining in his onyx gems. Itachi shot a tender smile at him and hug him in his muscular chest. He broke the silence:

"-Sasu, don't you want to go to the grocery store?

-humm…yes.

-You want me to give you a ride?

-Yeah, that would be nice.

-Okay then, let's go."

They got out of Sasuke's room and went to the garage. Passing in the living room their father asked roughly:

"-Were the two of you are going?

-Fugaku, leave them alone, they need to get out of the house and rest a bit before tomorrow night. They had a rough day, plead Mikoto.

-I am not talking to you Mikoto. Boys? Answer.

-We are going to the store for tomorrow's dinner.

-Good initiative. Sasuke, I knew you wouldn't deceive me.

-Yes father.

-They will be eight guests.

-I already told him, responded angrily Itachi.

-Mind your ton with me son. I am your father, I own your respect.

-Yes father, I apology.

-You may go now."

The two Uchiwa continued their path to the garage and sat in the car. Itachi start up the car and got out of the garage.

"-What a jerk!

-Itachi, he's our father.

- Even if he is our father, he has no wrights to treat you that way!

-Thank you Ita-nii.

-For what?

-To support me and to bring me to the store. Thank you, nii-san.

-No need to thank me for that baby…brother!"

The last word came out harshly. Sasuke blushed at the last word and look at the window to hide his cheeks. Itachi smiled and pass his hands in the raven hair, enjoying the sweet touch of his bangs.

They arrived at the grocery store. Itachi waited for the younger one in front of the cashier. He was analyzing his earlier behaviour. He almost called Sasuke "Baby"! He cursed himself. They just kissed! But what a kiss… He compared Sasuke's lips to cigarettes, there's just a small fence between taste and addiction. He needed that sweet feeling again. His lips against his and every thing that goes with it! Yes he loved his little brother. He desperately loved him. He sighed.

Sasuke was running through the different section of the grocery. He wanted this dinner finished. He didn't to get married…well maybe to Itachi… His eyes widened and he stopped in the middle of the pasta's section. "What did I just thought? » He blushed, getting weird looks from others pasta's eaters. He knew he loved Itachi but what he just thought was a new thing. A big step in his love. Marry Itachi was almost as possible as the invasion of giant gummy bears on planet Earth. He shook his head and looked in his trolley, he had everything he needed. He went to the cashier and paid.

Itachi helped his brother to carry the groceries to the car and they both got in. They sat silently during the travel and arrived at home. Sasuke stored the food in the fridge while Itachi went to his room.

Later on, after their usual family dinner, Sasuke and Itachi went upstairs. Sasuke nearly opened his door when Itachi said:

"-You don't have to ignore me Sasu.

-I'm not ignoring you nii-san.

-Then why you didn't spoke to me all evening?

-I'm…a bit stressed.

-I saw that. Do you wanted to talk about it?

-No I'm fine.

-Sasu.

-…

-No, you're not. Do you want too sleep with me?

-Huh? Blushed Sasuke.

-Do you want to sleep in my bedroom?

-Ha! Like when I had nightmares?

-Yes. What did you just thought about?

-Nothing!

-So?

-Yeah I would like to."

The oldest smiled and gave a peck on the raven's lips. He took his hand and led him to his room. They stripped to their boxers and crawl in Itachi's bed. The ninja took his brother in his arms and brush his sweet hair with his hand. In that comforting silence, in Itachi's strong arms, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep very fast.

When he woke the next day, he was alone in the bed and the sheets next to him were cold. He jumped in a sitting position when he heard a door open. It was Itachi, stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing his anbu's uniform and his hair was still wet. He smiled at his little brother and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"-Hey Sasu. Sleep well?

-Yes very well, said Sasuke with an enormous smile.

-Good. I'm going to leave for Anbu's HQ. Have a nice day.

-You too nii-san, please be careful.

-I'm always careful, but how about a good luck kiss?"

The raven hair smiled, got off the bed and walk to Itachi still smiling. He put himself on tiptoe and wraped his arms around his brother's neck. He whispered:

"Be careful Aniki"

And he kissed him on the lips. The oldest groaned and hug back his brother. What was before a gentle kiss was now a deep French kiss. Tongues were dancing. Sasuke was moaning while Itachi's hands were caressing his back, going lower and lower. He broke the kiss and whispered:

"-I've got to go now.

-You have a mission?

-Yes I do.

-I might be repeating myself but please be careful.

-With that kind of good luck kiss, no need to be, said Itachi making Sasuke turn into a tomato.

-Will you be back tonight?

-Yes. Have a nice day. And cook well!"

He placed a last peck on his brother's lips and went to the window. Before jumping he said:

I'll see you tonight baby"

And he disappeared. Sasuke blushed:"baby?" He smiled sheepishly and went downstairs.

All day long, Sasuke cooked. Not for _them _but for the love of his life. He was tempted to put poison in the guests' plates but he did not want to be sent to prison or worst to Orochimaru's house. He sighed, only perverted people could agree to this marriage. It was now seven o'clock and they would be arriving soon. His mom put a hand on his shoulder, feeling really sorry for him. His dad warned him one last time;

"-For the last time Sasuke, you are going to behave tonight. Or you know what's going to happen."

The boy nodded and went back in the kitchen. He was putting a last touch on his appetizer when he heard the doorbell and further familiar voices. He got out of the kitchen and frozen in horror. He saw Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shimo, Neiji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Suigetsu, sitting with his parents, flowers in their hands.

"-Sasuke-Chan!" yelled Kiba when he saw him.

The next seconds were the worst for Sasuke. The boys transformed into fan girls, jumped on Sasuke, kissing him and offering their flowers.

"-Boys please, my son can't breathe!" Said a terrified Mikoto."

They all apologised, return to their living a covered with flowers Sasuke, panting, blushing and terrified.

"Where are you Aniki?"

* * *

So... Comments? Reviews?

Itachi: I're you nuts? They cant agree to let you make my Outouto suffer!

hehe you wanna bet? =D

Sasuke: Nii-saaaaaaaaan! Help

Itachi: Sasu!

No I m not mean. For uptades look in my profile. Thank you to have read me and see you next time!


	2. The dinner

_Hey everyone! First of all thank you all for your review ^^ and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_ENJOY^^_

RA:

Aikoi-_Thank you for the record, I corrected it. I hope you'll like this chapter too._

_**NOTE:**THOUGHTS_

_«__Where are you Aniki?__»_

Sasuke was frozen. He watched as all the boys talk with his parents. He knew all of them! They were his friends, he knew them! How could they want to…Sasuke caught his father's glare.

"- Sasuke? Where are your manners? Put those flower in a vase and offer some drink to our guests.

- Yes Dad"

Sasuke did as he was told to. He came back in the living room with glasses and champagne. He served each boys, his mom, his dad and himself.

"-So boys…" started Fugaku but he was cut by his older son coming home from work.

"-Aniki!" yelled Sasuke and rushed to his brother. Itachi caught his brother in his arms and held him up to make him turn in the sky, like a young couple. He kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear :

"-Hey Baby."

"-Itachi! Would you please put down your brother, this attitude is not a proper one for a ninja!"

"-Yes dad" groan Itachi.

Looking at his dad, Itachi froze, eight familiar faces was staring jealously at him.

"-Naruto? Kiba? Shikamaru? Ga…

-No need to call their name Itachi, they know who they are. Sit down, Sasuke bring a glass for your brother.

-I'll help you little brother."

Both brother went in the kitchen, they close the door. Suddenly Sasuke found himself pinned at the door two hungry lips glued to his. He moaned and kissed Itachi back. They couldn't stay long so they broke away, still hugging each other.

"-Sorry Sasu, but I wanted to do this all day.

-It's okay Ita. I don't know what to do. You see who is there!

-Yeah Sasu. Don't worry I'll help you.

-Even Naruto. My best friend! My best friend!

-I know. Let's go, we have to.

-Yeah…"

They got out of the kitchen and went in the living room.

"-Finally! What were you two doing? "Yelled Fugaku.

-Fugaku-san don't yell at Sasuke-chan, he must be a bit chocked to see us here."said Naruto.

"-Wright Naruto. Boys sit down!"

They both sat on the couch and Fugaku announced lifting his glass:

"-To this wonderful project! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" said the eight boys.

Everyone drank a bit of champagne and put away his glasses.

"-So Sasuke started Suigetsu, what type of guy do you like?"

"-KOF! KOF! KOF! " Sasuke choked with his champagne.

"-Are you ok Sasuke-chan? Asked Neiji. Here let me help you." And he lightly stroke Sasuke's back earning a death glare from Itachi.

"-Thank you Neiji-kun, but I'm feeling better you can stop now."

"-Why would I?" Answered Neiji getting closer to Sasuke when someone smacked his hand. He looked up and saw Itachi, eyes as cold as a fridge. Neiji took the good decision not to tempt the devil and stop his touching on Sasuke.

"-Sasuke, care to answer your guest's question?"

"-Yes Dad. Heum… Well. I like huh, tall guys." Started to say Sasuke, blushing.

"-Well we are all taller than you are anything more specific so we could know which one of us will have more chances with you? Asked Kiba.

"-Huh… I like romantic guys."

"-Too bad for Gaara and Suigetsu, they are not romantic at all", laughed Shino.

"-So you think Sasuke likes insects?" shot angrily Gaara.

"-Well better than sand anyway!"

"-Ho really, you want to take it outside? I'm not sure your insects will survive a sand storm!"

"- You little…"

"-Guys! What are you thinking! Sorry Sasuke-chan, usually they are not like that they are just a bit stressed to know who will win your heart!"

"_And your ass!"_ thought eight sinful minds.

"-Hum… It's okay."

"- Well how about we pass to the dinning table." Said Mikoto.

"-What a good idea." Said Fugaku.

Sasuke rose to serve the appetizer but Mikoto cut him off:

"-Let me do it pumpkin."

"-Thank you mom"

Mikoto went to the Kitchen. Fugaku presided over the table. Sasuke sat at the middle. The eight guys rushed to have a place next to him but Itachi pushed four of them to sit next to his brother. He smiled at him and looked to the other boys _"You don't have the guts to make me swap sit with one of you!_" Naruto was the designed to be sited near Sasuke and Gaara was the one facing him.

Mikoto served the appetizer and sat at the opposite of Fugaku. The dinner started. After a few moments Naruto asked:

"-So Sasuke, you cooked all this alone?"

"-You know Naruto, my son love to cook, he can absolutely cook anything, Japanese, French, English, ect…"

"-Wow you're a real little housewife!" yelled Shikamaru.

"-Hum… Thank you Shika-kun." Answer Sasuke blushing.

"-Ho, you didn't saw all his talents" said Fugaku with a perverted smile.

"-Really?" said Naruto, shooting a cocky smile on Sasuke, placing a hand on one of his thigh.

Itachi groaned and Naruto took his hand back for him swallowing with difficulties.

"-Don't worry Itachi-san, Naruto is not going to rape your cute little brother, it's not his style." Laughed Kiba who was sitting next to the oldest.

"-Inuzuka I wouldn't if I were you." Groaned Itachi.

"-Itachi calm down, son." Warned Fugaku.

"- Yes father,"

"-Good. Now Sasuke, how we taste that beef?"

Sasuke got up, cleared the table and brought the main course. While he was distributing the plate, Gaara took advantage to touch Sasuke's ass which made the little raven to jump in surprise. Itachi stood up aiming a kunai at Gaara.

"-Wow, Itachi-san, don't act like Sasuke's ass was yours!" laughed Suigetsu.

Everyone in the room busted into laughter except Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto.

"- You are a funny one Suigetsu, Sasuke like men who are funny."

"-Ho really?" Said the ninja with a suggestive smile at the younger one.

"- Well he's not the only one to be funny!" groaned Naruto.

"- You are not funny Naruto. You only make lame jocks." Said Neiji.

"-What are you saying Hyuuga?" growled Naruto.

"-Nothing, just that your jocks are lame."

"-Whatever, I'm not childish enough to play with you."

"-Ho really? Said by the man who still plays with his…"

"-SHUT IT!"

"-BOYS!" yelled Mikoto.

"-Sorry Mikoto-san."

"-Its okay."

"-My dear please, help Sasuke with the dessert."

Both of them cleared the table and brought the dessert, a green tea ice cream. The cups were cleared in no time. Everyone was silent until Fugaku spoke.

"-Well boys, I think it's time to have a business talk."

"-We were looking forward to it Fugaku-san"

"-Good, now each of you know that you will have a contest to win Sasuke's heart?"

"-We were aware of that." Said Shikamaru.

"-Well, each of you will have a date with Sasuke. Each of you will have a day to make your best impression on my son."

"-And after? What will happen? Just after one date the contest will be over?"

"-No not at all. After those eight days, we will all gather in here to discuss the next phase."

"-Okay Fugaku-san. Which of us will start?"

"- Neiji, you will start."

"-Great." Said Neiji looking toward Sasuke.

Itachi, for the millionth time, groaned. Sasuke froze, he had nothing to say on the Hyuuga boy but he didn't like the idea that, this guy, would pass a day with him only thinking about his ass.

"- Ho did I mentioned, that each day should end with a kiss?"

"_huh?"_

"_What? I'm not letting anyone lay a finger one my Sasuke."_

"-Yes!" whispered Neiji.

They were all gone and Mikoto and Fugaku were asleep when Sasuke knocked on Itachi's door. The door opened on an Itachi in boxers. He didn't say anything just smiled and let Sasuke in. They crawled in Itachi's bed and the oldest hugged the little raven.

"-I'm scared Itachi."

"-I know, but remember I'll be always here to help you out. Anywhere you'll be, I'll find you."

And with that promise they fell asleep.

* * *

So verdict? Horrible? Good? Funny? Stupid?

Anyone have any idea on how is going to be Sasuke's first date? MOUHAHAHA *Itachi enters the room with a bazooka* HEUM HEUM of course we all love Sasuke. *noise of a charged gun* AND ITACHI!

Review are loved! Thank you all and see you in the next chapter.


	3. First date: Neiji

Thank you all for your reviews and for following this story!^O^ I think that from now on I will post new chapter every Friday or saturday.

Please enjoy the new chapter!

Review reply:

**shochmyworld12**- They will be more itasasu don't worry just give them a little time, they are kind of slow...XD

**Obsession no es amor-** You should be scared for Sasuke, I'm planning to torture hime a little bit =D. Hehe you'll see how Ita reacts to every date ^^

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a strange apprehension. He was still in Itachi's arms. He looked at his brother's face and met two onyx eyes tenderly looking at him. He tried to smile back at him but failed. He sighed and tightened his grip on Itachi, his face buried in his chest. The oldest smiled and kissed his brother's hair.

"-Baby, you have to wake up."

"-I don't want to!"

"-I know but you don't have a choice."

"-Aniki, Neiji scared me yesterday, I don't want to pass one day alone with him! And worst, I have to let him kiss me at the end of the day!"

"-Trust me, it doesn't please me either that a horny bastard touch you like this."

"-Ho…Are you… Are you jealous, Aniki?" blushed the small raven.

Itachi groaned and slammed Sasuke on the bed. He held Sasuke's arms above the small raven's head. His long hair was falling, making a black circle around Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was chocked and blushed even more.

"-Yeah I'm really jealous, I can't stand that someone, else than me, touch you."

Itachi stroke Sasuke's chest making the smaller moan in pleasure.

"-I can't stand anyone else kiss you!"

Itachi kissed passionately Sasuke, entering his mouth with his tongue and moving his with his brother's. He broke the kiss leaving a panting Sasuke, red with sparkle in his eyes.

"-You are mine!"

"-Yes, Aniki, I'm yours."

Itachi laid his face on Sasuke's chest, hugging tightly his hips.

"-Sorry about that, but I really would like to make you stay with me."

"-I don't have a choice Ita."

"-Yeah I know but I will think about a gateway solution."

The two brothers kissed on more time and got out off the bed. They dressed up and went downstairs to take their breakfast.

"-Sasuke, pumpkin, how are you feeling?"

"-Honey, stop spoiling him" asked Fugaku with a firm voice, leaving no option to the worried mother to stop hugging her dear son. Itachi sent a death glare toward his dad and sat next to his little brother.

"-So, Sasuke, are you ready for your first date?"

"-Yes father."

"-You remember how you must act?"

"-Hum, yes?"

"-Stop lying, I never explained how you should act."

"-Sorry father."

"-Dad, leave him alone he's stressed."

"-Thank you Itachi, but from now on you will stop to act like Sasuke's bodyguard, your scaring his pretenders."

"-Yes Dad, sorry to care about my little brother."

"-You can still care about him but with restraint. Now, Sasuke, you will not disappoint me, you will let Neiji take you anywhere he wants and you WILL let him kiss you tonight."

"-Yes father. When will he pick me up?"

"-About an hour from now."

"-Okay."

His breakfast finished, Sasuke left the table followed by Itachi.

"-Ho Sasuke? You will wear the clothes that I had prepared for you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he rushed in his room. Itachi looked at his brother, fearing the worst.

"-Dad… What kind of clothes are these?"

"-Well let's say that it's almost like if Sasuke was wearing nothing."

Itachi shot a death glare at his father, who was smiling. He ran to his brother's room. He found Sasuke crying of desperation. On his bed a small t-shirt and a pair of tight short was put along with some jewelry.

"-I…Am…NOT LETTING YOU OUT WEARING THAT!" yelled Itachi.

"-I'm going to kill our father and then we will run far far away from here!"

"-Itachi calm down!"

"-Mother?"

"-Kaa-san?"

"-Sasuke pumpkin!" she rushed to take the crying raven and hugged him. "-I'm so sorry my little angel, but you don't have the choice."

"-Mom! You can't let this happen!"

"-If I…If I don't obey, he'll send me to Orochimaru's house, to be his wife."

"-What?"

"-That's why I was saying that he didn't have a choice." Explained Mikoto.

Itachi took his brother in his arms and hugged him swearing:

"-I'll never let this happen! I will find a solution, I promise you."

"-Thank you Itachi-nii."

Later Sasuke was leaving his house with Neiji; Itachi was gone to Anbu's quarter. He didn't know how to act. He was wearing a slut's outfit and Neiji kept staring at him…

"-You're very beautiful today Sasuke-chan"

"_Right__, you pervert!"_

"-How about we go to the restaurant?"

"-I'm following you Neiji-kun."

Neiji smiled opening his limo's door for Sasuke. He sat in after the raven, and put a hand on his thigh.

"-You're a real housewife Sasuke, I'm sure you'll be just fine with me."

"-What makes you say that?" said Sasuke restraining himself not to punch Neiji and run away from this car.

"-Well, I'm sure we have the same taste of food, since yesterday's dinner was fabulous I know you're a good cook and a good host. You also have a good sense of decoration."

"-How do you know that?"

"-I saw what you did with our flowers."

"-Ho."

"-Here we are."

Sasuke got off the car after Neiji and look at the restaurant. A five stars restaurant. People going in were wearing tuxedos and long dresses, he felt a bit like an alien.

"-Hum…Neiji-kun?"

"-Yes Sasu-chan? "

"-We are a bit undressed for a restaurant like that."

"-Don't worry about it, everyone know me here."

Sasuke stay silent and followed Neiji inside. The ninja took Sasuke's arm and wrap his arms around his waist, making the young Uchiwa jolt in disgust. He was really close to Neiji, and he didn't like it. He wanted to call his brother but he couldn't.

"-Mr. Hyuuga! What a good surprise!"

"-Hello Bob, table for two."

"-The usual one, close to the fireplace?"

"-Yes that would be great."

"-So this is your knew target Mr., nice catch."

"-Huh? New target?" asked the younger raven.

"-BOB! We would really enjoy to be sited."

The poor Bob earn a death glare from the Hyuuga and hurry to call a waiter. Fortunately for Sasuke the waiter was Kisame, working in a restaurant for punishment because during an Anbu mission he ate an enemy. Itachi warned him about Sasuke's dates and he was looking forward to torture Sasuke's suitor. He smirked and look toward Neiji.

"-Good afternoon Mr. Hyuuga. Here is your table I'll bring the menu."

Sasuke almost busted into laughter seeing Kisame. As long as Kisame was here nothing bad will happen. He sat on his chair, a bit relieved. Kisame came back with the menu and will giving one to Sasuke he winked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled for an answer.

"-So sir, are your ready to order?"

"-Sasuke?"

"-Yes, I will take the salmon with spinach."

"-Good choice sir, it's delicious. And you sir? Bob said you would take the penne a la tomate like last time when you wanted to impress that boy."

"-Huh? Last time?" played along Sasuke.

"-No, I would never bring anyone else than you Sasuke."

"-But the waiter is saying that you did."

"-Ho and it wasn't the first time sir! He came each time he had a new one night stand, he would brought them here to impress them."

"-Neiji-kun?" asked Sasuke putting on a horrified face

"_Take this pervert!"_

"-I'LL TAKE THE SALMON THANK YOU!"

"-Neiji-kun, why did you scream? Now everyone is looking at us!" said Sasuke falsely angry.

"-Sorry Sasuke-chan, but that waiter was annoying me. All he was saying were just lies."

"-Really?"

"-Yes Sasuke I'll never do anything like that!"

While he was saying that Neiji took Sasuke's hand, which was on the table, and started to stroke it. Unfortunately for him Kisame was just coming to serve some water. He smirked and "accidentally" spilled some water on Neiji's shirt. Neiji jumped back in surprise, leaving Sasuke's hand alone but while doing this his chair followed the movement and fell with Neiji on her. Sasuke couldn't restrain himself more and busted into laughter. Kisame smirked at him and putting a fake "sorry" mask he said:

"-Ho I'm really sorry sir."

Neiji was furious and red of embarrassment. He didn't say anything. He got up, replaced his chair and sat on it.

The rest of the lunch passed normally but during the desert, Neiji-the-perv was back. He had a cocky smile on his lips and he moved one leg between Sasuke's. Slowly he began to to up and down movements. Sasuke was blushing he asked:

"-Neiji-kun. What are you doing?"

"-Shhh, Sasuke-chan, enjoy the moment."

Seeing the little raven blushing turned on Neiji however Sasuke was not at all turn on, he was thinking _"he's going to rape me! He's going to rape me! ANIKI!"_ Sasuke's prayers were heard. Kisame was about to serve some really, really hot carrot soup when he saw the Hyuuga's game. He smirked evilly _"After I'll be done with you, you won't be able to have children!"_ And with that good thought he pass near the Uchiwa's table and spilled the soup on Neiji's pants.

"!" screamed Neiji.

Kisame got fired one second after that, Neiji was sent to the hospital and Sasuke was rolling on the floor laughing. He got out of that stupid restaurant to find Kisame.

"-Thank you Kisame-kun!"

"-No need to thank me Sasuke. Itachi warned me about your date, and I just found a good reason to be fired and to have fun at the same time."

"-Anyway what you did was awesome!"

"-Don't mention it. You want me to give you a lift?"

"-Yeah thank you."

When they arrived at the Uchiwa's mansion, Itachi was waiting for them in front of the door.

"-Aniki!" Sasuke yelled and jumped on Itachi. He hugged him like a koala.

Itachi smiled and hugged him back. Kisame smiled in front of this cute picture.

"-Thanks Kisame."

"-Anytime Itachi."

And Kisame drive away in his brand new car. Itachi smiled and kissed his brother on the lips. He carried him inside the house, pass their relieved mother and was going upstairs with his precious luggage when…

"-SASUKE!"

Fugaku entered the room furious. Sasuke gripped his brother's shirt tighter.

"-I know everything! Do you want to humiliate me son? The head of Hyuuga family just called! Neiji is unable to walk strait!"

"-I'm sorry father but it was the waiter…"

"-I DON'T CARE! Waiter or not, it's your fault!"

"-Father Sasuke did nothing to harm Neiji, he behaved just as you wished. Don't blame him for what happened."

"-Humf! Anyway, go to your room and you own Neiji a kiss. Tomorrow will be Shino's turn."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi carried him upstairs.

"-AND STOP TO USE YOUR BROTHER FOR BODYGUARD!"

Sasuke and Itachi lay on the small raven's bed, hugging. Itachi captured his brother's lips. The kiss slowly became passionate and they were now both in their boxers.

"-Itachi..."

"-Don't worry, I'm not asking you to sleep with me, not for now."

"-Thank you to be patient Ita." Blushed the little raven.

"-No need to, now sleep you had a long day."

"-Yeah."

Sasuke yawned and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hehehe...

Kisame: I'm a hero!

No your not, it was Itachi's plan!

Kisame: You're so mean!

Yeah, yeah, by the way where are Mr Iceman an Mr Iceman junior?

Kisam: You said it yourself sleeping -_-

Ho... Yeah... Well Kisame you should talk to the reader!

Kisame:Me? O/O Hum... Hi? P-p-please review so I can be a hero again!

I'm not sure you will be considering next chapter

Kisame: BUT!

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter ^^ see you next Friday (or Saturday) for the next one!

Kisame: You are so mean, you only want to give Itachi all the credits! I am still a hero! Anyone will tell you!

Anyone will make sushi out of you

Kisame: O.O WHATTTTTTTTTTT!


	4. Shino

Here comes a neww chapterrrrr! Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you'll like next chapter!

* * *

Next day Sasuke woke up in his brother's arms. He knew Itachi wouldn't go to work today so he let him sleep. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. He was standing under a hot waterfall when a pair of arm wrapped around his hips and a mouth was putting hungry kisses at the back of his neck. He turned around and faced his brother, naked like him.

"Heum… Itachi?

-Yes babe?

-Are you aware that we are both naked in a shower?

-Hummm… Yeah I'm VERY aware of that."

Itachi slowly moved his hands to caress Sasuke's body.

"-Itachi, I have to be ready in five minutes.

-Then I hope Shino is patient.

-But… HA! ITACHI!"

Itachi had found a certain spot between Sasuke's legs, and was gently stroking it. Sasuke's head went back and he was arching his back. Itachi was delighted by the beautiful view he had. Sasuke had his mouth open, letting his moans escape. Itachi moved his head to Sasuke's earlobe and bit it whispering:

"Do the same for me Babe."

Sasuke did as he was told. Trembling, he took Itachi's member in his hand. Both boys were moaning. Itachi had a glimpse of intelligence and put his mouth on Sasuke's so his parents wouldn't hear the sweets noises his brother was making. They were close, very close.

"SASUKE!"

Both brothers jumped, cut in their moment. They looked at each other, lost.

"If you don't come down now, dressed with the clothes I prepared, you are going through serious troubles!"

Sasuke sighed he kissed his brother and went back to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Itachi growled of frustration and turned the water to cold to calm himself down.

When he got out of the bathroom, the first thing he saw was Sasuke, dressed. He gulped; he looked fantastic with those clothes. They were not slutty at all: he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. His brother turned around and smiled at him. Itachi moved his hand and caught Sasuke's wrist and pull him in a tight embrace. He lifted him and pinned him into the wall. Sasuke did not even breathe that his brother was kissing him roughly.

"SASUKE LAST TIME!"

Itachi wrapped him closer to his body still kissing him. They heard footsteps on the stairs. Itachi didn't care; he wanted to kiss his wonderful brother. The footsteps were getting closer. The door slammed. Fugaku entered the room screaming.

"SASUKE!"

Hopefully, both boys were hidden by the wardrobe, they broke apart. Sasuke went to see his father.

"-Sorry father, I was getting ready.

-I warn you boy, it's the last time you make one of your pretender wait, CLEAR?

-Yes father.

-Good, now go downstairs."

Sasuke did has he was told, followed by Fugaku. Itachi dressed and sworn:

"Old perverted gull"

As he went downstairs he saw Shino taking Sasuke in his car. Sasuke gave him a desperate look and got in the car, front seat. Sasuke's head was replaced by Shino sending a winner look toward Itachi.

"_You can smile, Shino, you will never get him. I will personally take care of that."_

Sasuke was sitting like he could, a sports car was always good to make an impression but they never were comfortable…

"-So Sasuke how about we go grab a bite before we head to the funfair?"

Sasuke's stomach growled.

"-Yes that would be great.

-How about MacDonald's?

-Ok."

There was an awkward silence before Shino spoke again.

"-So I heard about yesterday…"

"-You did?" Sasuke couldn't keep a tiny smile, thinking about what happened yesterday.

"-Yeah, you know Neiji is has not always been like that.

"-What do you mean?"

"-Well, before, back when he was with Naruto, he seemed so happy, but now all that he is doing, is going out with one night stand, trying to make Naruto jealous."

"-Naruto and Neiji?"

"-Yes, that's why he agreed to that contest, he wanted to have you before Naruto, just to impress him ore something like that."

"-Naruto never told me that, and he is my best friend."

"-That is because he is not proud of himself."

"-Why? What happened?"

"-Are we going to talk about them all day? Ho! Here we are."

Sasuke was curious, he wanted to know why Naruto never told him that but Shino looked like he did not want to talk about that peculiar subject. They got of the car and stepped in the MacDonald. Shino and Sasuke queued in the first line. Shino took Sasuke's hand, gently stroking it. When their turn came, a waitress came to serve them.

"-Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Sasuke coughed to hide his laugh. It was Konan, one of Itachi's friends. She winced at him like Kisame did yesterday.

"-Yes thank you. I would like a double cheese burger with a large fries. As for my boyfriend… What do you want Sasuke?"

"-Shino-kun, I'm not your boyfriend."

"-How mean sir, you should not pretend to be someone else's boyfriend, it is outrageous!"

"-Ho please woman, don't act like you actually now something about dating. Looking at your hair and at your make up I can guess you didn't had a boyfriend for…. Hum… What a year minimum?"

"-Shino-kun! I didn't know you were that mean!"

People behind them were starting to whisper about Shino's attitude. Shino did not care, he responded angrily:

"-Pff. That's why I hate women, always so loud. You should shut your mouth a bit lady and get laid."

"-HO MY! THAT GUY IS A MYSOGIN!" screamed Konan.

Every women in the restaurant made outraged sounds. The manager came and recognized Shino.

"-KONAN! Stop the suffragette act! I'm so sorry Aburame-san; my employee is a bit stressed."

Of course all women screamed at the poor manager, but he offered a free coke and clamed them down.

"-KONAN hurry."

She brought Shino's burger.

"-Here you go sir, a delicious burger."

As she said that she winced at Sasuke, making him believe that this burger was all but delicious.

Konan put a large fries and a medium one on the trolley. Shino paid and sending a last glare at Konan he moved to a table, Sasuke following him.

"-Enjoy!"

"-You too Shino-kun."

Sasuke watched as Shino slowly bit his burger. He suppressed his laugh when the Aburame's eyes widened and he became red like a tomato.

"-WAITRESS!"

Konan rushed toward their table.

"-Yes sir?"

"-You put tobacco in my burger."

"-Absolutely not sir!"

"-YOU DID!"

"-First you're accusing me of being a single women not able to fuck and now you are accusing me of poisoning customers'!"

"-Shino-kun, you have no proof of that."

But again the manager came by and urged her to bring a glass of water. She pouted and did as she was told. She returned to their table with a jar of water. Shino spoke:

"-Thank you but I wasn't asking for so much."

As he was speaking, Konan spilled the jar over Shino.

"For your information, girls are not slaves and you should give me the respect I own for being able to have for nine month a baby under my belly and push it out of me while you can only bare a man's dick in your ass!"

Every woman in the room applauded Konan's speech. Shino got up angrily from his seat, took Sasuke's hand and got out of the MacDonald. They sat in the car in silence. The clock showed 2 AM. Sasuke wondered why all of his pretenders finished soaked with a public humiliation.

Shino started his engine and droved to the funfair. Shino cursed Konan.

"-What a bugger! That woman was insane!"

"-Shino-kun, you hadn't been really nice to her."

"-Yeah well she earned it."

"-How could you have behaved like that Shino-kun! I would never marry a man who doesn't respect women."

"-Sorry Sasuke-chan, but I'm sure I can make it up to you." Said Shino stroking Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke gulped. They arrived at the fair. For four hours Shino forced Sasuke into every attraction, pawing Sasuke every time he could.

It was now five o'clock, night had come and Shino was trying to convince Sasuke to go on the Ferris wheel.

"-Come on Sasuke, it will be wonderful to see the city's light."

"-No Shino-kun, I'm tired."

"-I thought your father told you that you should be very nice with me?"

"-What?"

"-You don't want to be send to Orochimaru's house right?"

"-No."

"-Good, now let's go in."

"-I don't think so Shino."

Sasuke turned and saw Itachi standing armed crossed on his chest. Sasuke rushed in his arms. Itachi smiled at him and send a murderous glare at Shino.

"-Get out of our sights!"

"-You seem to forget one thing Ita-san."

"-What?"

"-I have to kiss Sasuke to end the date."

"-NO!" Screamed both brothers.

"-Well Sasuke, come here or do you want me to tell your dad what happened?"

Sasuke sighed and walked to Shino. Shino smiled angrily and kiss Sasuke. It was a horrible kiss, Sasuke hated it. Shino broke the kiss, he smiled hungrily and whispered:

"-You will be mine."

And Shino got out of their sights like he has been told. Itachi turned to Sasuke and kissed him. They broke apart and Itachi took his brother's hand and went to the Ferris wheel. He talked with the fairground man and brought Sasuke in a cabin. The wheel started his tour.

"-Thank you Itachi."

"-Anytime Babe."

"-You talked with Konan?"

"-Yes she was very proud of herself."

"-I bet."

"-So how was that kiss?"

"-Ita… You know I hated it."

"-Yeah I do."

"-Than why do you ask?"

"-Just to be sure."

Itachi leaned and kissed his brother tenderly. The wheel suddenly stopped. Sasuke broke the kiss surprised.

"-Sasu, have you ever heard of the Ferris wheel legend?"

"-No."

"-It is said that if two lovers confess their love on top of a Ferris wheel, they will always be together."

"-Itachi…"

"-Sasuke listen to me, I love you."

"I love you too Itachi."

And they kissed above a lighten city, promising each other that their love will last forever.

* * *

So how was this chapter? ^^

Itachi: It was ok.

Sasuke: Thank you to let me be with Itachi at the end.

Sasuke! Funny to have you here, without screaming XD.

Itachi: WHY...DID...SHINO...KISSED...MY...BOYFRIEND!

OUps! Well reviews? Before Itachi kills me... Thank you all to have read this new chapter and see you on the next one.


	5. Naruto

Helloooooooooooooooo! Yeah I know I'm a bit late but it's longer than usual=D **And there's a lemon!**

I hope you'll like and thank you for your previous reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

When they came back from the Ferris wheel, in Itachi's car, their father was waiting for them.

"I hope you both have an excellent reason to shop up that late. Shino's father called an hour ago to tell me that his son was fine and that his sons really enjoyed his day except that he disliked being interrupted by you, Itachi."

"Father I can explain…"

"Shut it Sasuke. You disappointed me Itachi. I thought you would behave! You should have leaved Shino alone with Sasuke, the mood was perfect and romantic. You don't want your brother to get married?"

"Not to some perverted jerk!"

"Mind your tongue boy or I send your brother directly to Orochimaru's house!"

"Fugaku, leave our sons alone!"

"Mikoto stay out of this!"

"No, you will listen to me now! I am your wife and I love you. Do you remember when I was supposed to marry one of Konoha's rich guy? You were so in love with me that you made me runaway with you and you made the head chief of my clan change his mind about that marriage. Do you want to be as stupid as my clan's boss?"

"You really did this for mom, dad?"

"Yes he did. It was the sweetest moment in my…"

"TIME HAS CHANGED MIKOTO!"

"Fugaku!"

"Now I am in charge of this family and I will get what is best for my sons. Itachi became an ANBU ninja but Sasuke is not good in these skills. And I've decided this is the best choice for him!"

"Fine." Mikoto led out a long sigh and add: "But at least let Itachi stay with him. I am scared for my child Fugaku."

"…All right. Now boys go to bed."

They got in Itachi's room and both silently made their ways under the covers. Itachi took his brother in his arms and let him spoke first.

"Dad did all this for mom…"

"I would do the exact same thing for you."

"I would do too. But I don't understand, he suffered from a situation similar to mine before so why does he still want me to do this."

"I have no idea but I promise that from now on I will never leave your sight. If you have any problems with any of the guys yell."

"Thank you aniki."

Itachi smiled and put a peck on Sasuke's forehead. The two were going to fall in a deep sleep when Sasuke said:

"Thank you for tonight's date Itachi."

"Considering the date just ends, you should be giving me a kiss right now!"

Sasuke urged to respond to his brother's commends. He lightly kissed Itachi's lips and nuzzled back into the warm and comfortable chest, but his path to the land of dream was interrupted by his lover.

"Is that how you kissed Shino?"

"Ita! I already told you, it was just a peck nothing else!"

"Ho. So no tongue actions?"

"ITA! I thought we had that conversation over already! You have no reason to be jealous of Shino."

"I am NOT jealous, besides why would I want to be like him? I have you right at my sides while he cannot even dream to have that chance."

"See? No reason you should ask me that."

"Hum hum. Who's next tomorrow?"

"Huh, Naruto…"

"Ho great Mr. the Blond pervert! He is a man-whore! Ho!"

"What is it nii-san?"

"That just reminds me of something."

"What?"

"It will be a surprise for tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't kill him, he's my best friend."

"Yeah and I wonder why…"

Next morning Itachi awoke with a sweet caressing touch. He groaned and opened one eye lazily. He caught a vision of Sasuke's hands stroking his lower stomach.

"Hum… Hey Babe. What are you doing?"

"Humm… Waking you up, you don't like it?"

"Are you kidding? Please continue."

Sasuke's hands lower downer.

"Huuummm…"

"How did that felt Ita?"

"Do that again but…"

Itachi left his arm and touch Sasuke's lips with his thumb. Sasuke froze and blushed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I could try… But I've never done this so it will not be really great."

"What you're doing to me is always good Sasu."

Sasuke blushed and kissed Itachi's neck. He trails down an imaginary path on Itachi's torso; he stopped right in front of Itachi's length. He blew on the top making Itachi shudder then he took it all in his mouth. While he did so, Itachi sat up to have a magnificent view on Sasuke's ass. While he enjoyed the blow off job, he took Sasuke's boxers off and with one hand caressed some special spot in Sasuke's ass. Sasuke hummed in delight, making Itachi pushed his finger down the hole for a very intimate inspection. Sasuke was moving quicker. Itachi led out a long groan:

"Babe, I'm close."

They both jerked off and they lay down on the bed, panting but satisfied. Itachi pulled Sasuke into an angry kissed.

"God, I didn't knew you could do that."

"Was that good?"

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome babe."

"SASUKE!"

"I guess it's time then."

Sasuke sighed and got up. He dressed up and after a very long kiss with Itachi he went to meet with his best friend.

Naruto was standing in front of his door just like any other day except that he was wearing black sunglasses that made him look like Danny in Ocean's twelve. Sasuke was used to his rendezvous now and he just sat in the car waiting for Naruto to come in and drive.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

" What park?"

"The one we use to go in middle school. You know, with the swings."

"Yeah, we had some good times there."

"I remember you, saying that this place was the most romantic ever."

"_Well now, I've found better: The Ferris wheels" _

Suddenly, he remembered yesterday's conversation he had with Shino about Neiji and Naruto but the moment was not right, he had to wait when they will be at the swings. It was there that they were sharing their biggest secrets.

Naruto finally parked the car and led Sasuke to the swings. Hopefully, no kids were here they had school. They sat on the swings. Sasuke was letting himself go back and ford slowly and asked:

" You never told me about Neiji."

"I never had the occasion."

"Why?"

"Complicated story, who told you that?"

"Shino. We have all our time to talk about that."

"  
Sasu-chan we are supposed to be on a date, not discussing like best friends."

"Naru… Please?"

Naruto groaned.

"Fine. Well it started when he was going out with Lee and I was with Deidara."

"FOUR MONTHS AGO! Why you never told me!"

"I' m getting there, you can't start a story by the ending!"

"Ok sorry."

"Well, first I just thought I wanted to have sex with Neiji 'cause he is super hot and all this."

Naruto got lost in his memory than got back to Sasuke.

"We slept together. For me it was just a one night stand nothing more. But when we woke up after that great night of sex, trust me on that one it was great, I couldn't let go of him. I was cuddling him, kissing and touching him so he won't go."

"So?"

"So a week after that we met again with our boyfriends."

"What? You mean that you two were still dating other people while being together?"

"Technically we were not together because it was just a one night stand…at first. And yes we were still with our boyfriends."

"What do you mean at first?"

"Well that night, while Deidara and Lee were discussing at our table, we were fucking in the restaurants toilets."

"Ho my God!"

"Yeah I know. After that we were calling each other for sex. That lasted three months."

"Ho, and after?"

"One day Neiji called me, saying that he broke up with Lee. I came to see him and I found him drunk on his sofa. That night he admitted that he loved me. "

"Wow! Naru that's great! What did you answered?"

"I was scared. You know me; I can't be in a serious relationship. So I left the restaurant without saying anything. And when I arrived home, Deidara stopped by, crying, yelling that I've cheated on him with that stupid Hyuuga."

"You called back Neiji?"

"At first I was trying to avoid him, but the guy wanted to have me. He tried to seduce me. The problem is that I needed his body and we sort of came with a contract."

"A contract?"

"I would be with him, just with him but no feelings, just for the great fuck."

"He agreed?"

"Yeah, he was even really happy."

"Then why aren't you two together?"

"Because we had that argument just before your dad launched that project, Neiji was tired of getting no attentions from me except when it comes to sex. And know I don't know what I want."

"I'll help you Naru."

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto jumped off a swing and led out a terrified noise when he saw the guy yelling: Deidara. Yes Deidara never forgave Naruto.

"You cheater! I' m going to make you pay for my broken heart!"

Sasuke watched Deidara chasing Naruto over the ark, at least Naruto didn't asked for that stupid kiss. He felt to arms wrapped around his waist and the swings went faster. _Itachi._ Sasuke looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Ita, I just had a great plan!By the way did you called Deidara and told him where were Naruto?"

"Yep that's me; hopefully that one didn't kissed you. What is the plan?"

"Most of the guys agree to that stupid project because of the one they loved who is in it too."

"Exemples?"

"Well Neiji and Naruto; Shino and someone and I'm sure the others too. All we have to do is use that first date crap to guess who."

"What if they just wanted your tight little ass?"

"I know my friends and they are not like that!"

"I trust you but I will still have backups plans in case a guy is touching you or kissing you."

* * *

SOoo? Comments? Reviews are loved.

NAruto: OUIN Deidara is mean!

Deidara: I' m sure that everyone here will agree that your a jerk! YOU CHEATED ON ME!

Sasuke:O/O

Naru:?

Daidara:?

Itachi:=DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naru/Dei: WHAT?

Ho nothing just look at the begenning mouhahaha! Well see you soon!


	6. Sai

Hello everyone! So next chapter will not be as funny as the other but I hope you'll still enjoy it ^^

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was going with Sai. He knew he should act like a cute little uke, he hated it but he had no choice. He was going to be his friend's Cupid! He kissed Itachi who was still sleeping and prepared for his date. He wore tight pants and a black tee-shirt. He sighed and went downstairs.

His father was eating at the dinning table. As Sasuke entered the room, he lowered his newspaper and looked at his outfit.

"Nice pants son."

That was meaning that he liked Sasuke's clothes. The young Uchiwa sighed and answered:

"Thank you."

"Are you prepared for this date?"

"Yes"

"How are you going to act?"

"Like you taught me, like a slut."

Fugaku froze and slapped Sasuke.

"Your brother has a bad influence on you. I will make sure that this attitude of yours won't become like his. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now eat, Sai-kun will be here in no time. And don't forget to brush your teeth."

Fugaku left the table and the room. Sasuke rubbed his cheek and eat in silence.

He had just finished brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang. He opened the door on Sai. They both look very alike, except Sai was a bit taller.

"Good morning Sasu-chan."

"Hello Sai."

"Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"The museum"

Sasuke should have guessed it. Sai loved to draw; the museum would be his ideal date. They got in Sai's car, more modest than Neiji's or Naruto's. They stayed silence. They didn't like to talk, neither of them. They arrived and as they got off the car Sai finally spoke:

"So, do you like art Sasu-chan?"

"Yes I do."

"Would it bother you if I made your portrait later today?"

"No not at all." Sasuke answered with a smile, he enjoyed being with Sai, he didn't try anything on him or forced him to talk.

"Thank you."

And he was polite. They paid the entrance and entered, their first stop was in front of a painting of Goya.

"So Sai-kun, do you bring all of your dates here?"

"No only the important ones."

"Ho. So beside me who came here?"

Sai looked down, his eyes full of sadness.

"Sorry, Sai I didn't mean to…"

"Shino…" Sai said, still face down.

"Shino? You were together?"

Sasuke was astonished, so Sai was Shino's secret lover.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Sai lifted his head and say:

"But don't worry it's over now, really over."

"You look sad."

"I'm sad that you're not in my arms."

Without any other objections, Sai took Sasuke's hand and lead him in the museum's alley. They walked in the alley, silently. But suddenly, Sai pushed Sasuke in a small room and closed the door.

"Heum… Sai-kun?"

"Hush Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't want to hurt me than let me go!"

"I can't!"

"What? Sai!"

Too late, Sai put his lips on Sasuke's. He was pushing the young raven against a wall. The kiss deepened. Sai made Sasuke opened his mouth. He pushed his tongue in Sasuke's. The smaller one struggled but it was useless. They broke apart, panting.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't have a choice… He won't love me."

All of a sudden, a wooden hand grabbed Sai's arm. He screamed and backed off from Sasuke. Sai turned to face a wooden puppet with a scary face that looked like Itachi. The puppet turned his head in a 380 angle and attacked Sai with a bottle of paint. Sai was soaked with pink.

Sai-0, Puppet-1. Puppet won, Game Over.

Itachi stormed in the room and took his brother in his arms; he strongly hugged him and sent a death glare to Sai while he was frozen in the same position.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll kill you!"

"Wow Itachi calmed down!"

"Sasori?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"That was your puppet?"

"Yes!"

"Wow… But Itachi he is not trying to have because he wants to have sex with me."

"Ho really? Sasu please! He kissed you without your consent!"

"He doesn't have a choice. He loves Shino."

"Ho."

"Yes Ita, Ho."

"So Itachi, did you disturbed my date with Deidei for nothing?"

"Well we did save Sasuke!"

"Sasori and Deidara? I'm going from surprise to surprise today! Ita please let me go, I'm going to help Sai."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

Sasuke came near Sai and talked slowly to him.

"Sai? Do you still want to do my portrait?"

He knew that Sai would distress while painting.

"Yes."

His voice was just a murmur.

"Lets go to your work place, Ita help me to carry him."

They got out of the museum, with difficulties. The guards took Sai for a modern art sculpture; one other said that the poor boy stole one painting's colours. After Itachi showed his kunai they could have gotten out. Sasori left them to go see Deidei and the Uchiwa brother drove Sai to his atelier.

A quarter of hour later, Sasuke was sitting on a chair while Sai was painting at his easel and Itachi sitting on a couch, keeping an eye on the painter.

"Sai, we can help you if you explain everything."

"I don't think you can Sasu-chan, but I agree that you should know the truth. I've been in love with Shino for two years."

"You were dating him for two years?"

"No, we started to go on a date last year. He asked me out, I was so happy, I thought that he finally noticed me."

"It wasn't the case?"

"No… He had made a bet with Kiba. If he was able to go out with me for about three month, Kiba would tell him who he loved and give him 300 $."

"What a jerk!"

"Sasuke, don't insult him, he had his reasons."

"Who does Kiba loved?"

Itachi asked his question in a more pleasant tone than before, he pity the poor painter and he was regretting to have thrown some pink paint at him.

"He still loves with Shikamaru."

"Kiba and Shikamaru, Naruto and Neiji, you and Shino. Nobody agreed to this stupid contest to get my Sasu!"

"Itachi!"

"Don't worry Sasuke; I knew that you two were together. It was too obvious at the dinner."

"Thank you; you never finished your story."

"Well he was really nice, the perfect boyfriend. The last night we were together, I agreed to sleep with him, for the first time. He made everything so romantic. I… I was really happy. Next morning when I woke up, he was up, with Kiba. They laughed at me and he threw me out."

Sai was crying. Sasuke got off his chair and tried to comfort the other boy, Itachi was watching their hands, ready to yell if Sai made an improper movement.

"Don't worry I will help you Sai."

* * *

Sai: You're mean! My boyfriend bet on me.

Sorry, I know it's sad... And it feals terrible but I wanted you to suffer a bit before you actually get to be with bugman!

Sai:Don't call him that!

Itachi:...

What is it Ita-sama?

Itachi: THERE IS NO SEX SCENE!

ho.. You're just frustrated.

Sasuke: Ita? Why are you yelling?

Ho! Itachi just grabbed Sasuke, he kisses him. His hands are going in his pants. Hooo! +/+ So review? =D

Sasori: Deidei! Where are you?


	7. Suigetsu

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I couldn't uptade sooner but it's my exam periode and I got sick... I know you don't care XD

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy that new chapter.

RAR:

** Obsession no es amor-** Don't worry calm dates are over XD and Itachi is going to loose a bit of his savior attitude. Enjoy new chapter ^^

* * *

Friday. Sasuke was sitting on his bed while Itachi was getting ready. The little raven was thinking about what he could do to put his friends back together. For now, he didn't have any ideas. He resumed the situation: Neiji loved Naruto who wasn't sure if the Hyuuga would take him back; Sai loved Shino whom made a bet on him and left him after they slept together; Kiba loved Shikamaru and he guessed that Suigetsu loved Gaara. He sighed, just at that moment Itachi came out of the bathroom and lean next to Sasuke kissing his shoulder.

"What is it babe?"

"Nothing I was thinking of a way to put them all back together."

"And?"

"And for now I don't have any ideas…"

"Wait until you've seen them all. I'll help you."

"Thanks Ita."

"I'm not doing that for them, but for us, if they are in couple Dad's stupid plan falls apart." Itachi said with an evil smirk.

" Itachi. They are my friends I don't want to see them suffer!"

"Hum hum… Ho by the way did you know that Deidara and Sasori were planning on going on a honey moon?"

"What? They are married?"

"No not yet that's why they are going to Vegas."

"Ho… They are lucky…"

"And… I was planning on asking you to come with me, will be with them but they will stay together so we could visit America, what do you think?"

Sasuke jumped on his brother kissing him.

"I would love it!"

They smiled and Sasuke got dressed, which was difficult because Itachi always wanted to undress him and put him back in bed. They laughed and the door slammed open on Fugaku.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Itachi! Let go of your brother I have something to tell you."

"But father, I was going to wait for Sasuke to go."

"You're not his white knight. Now Sasuke go downstairs, Itachi go to my office, NOW!"

They obeyed. As Sasuke walked downstairs he heard the doorbell and a familiar voice: Suigetsu. He walked in front of him and hugged him; he was one of his closest friends with Naruto.

"Hey Sasu, you're ready?"

"Yep, let's go!"

"Good."

They walked in the streets. Sasuke knew that even if Suigetsu was rich he didn't want to let everyone know it.

"You never told me about you and Itachi."

Sasuke looked at him like if he had horns on his head.

"How…How did you know?"

"Please Sasu, I knew you for years! Every time you were happy was when your brother was home or when he hugged you."

"And you don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Huh? No! I mean I've known you practically whole my life, I would never find that your love is disgusting."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"No problem."

"SO if you knew that why did you agree to that contest, and why did you behave like that Sunday's night?"

"You already know that answer right? I'm in love with Gaara."

"Yeah I guessed that."

"And, well, none of us love you like Itachi, we all agreed for our lover."

"I know, so what's you guys story?"

"You remember that party, at Naruto's house, the one when Naruto had to do a strip tease in front of everyone?"

"How can I forget? So?"

"Well that night I founded Gaara in the bathroom, naked and pleasuring himself."

"What! Ho my god! So he had a hard on because of Naruto?"

"Well you have to agree that it was hot and everyone was touching the person next to them you remember?"

"No because I ran away when I felt a guy touching my butt"

"Well when I founded him he had found Naruto's toys."

"What toys?"

"Sasuke, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ho!" Sasuke blushed.

"Yeah well he was really erotic like that, and when he finally noticed me, he stopped blushing trying to hide himself. But I didn't want him to stop so I said that if he continued his little show no one will know about this."

"Ok too much info!"

"Sorry but he was really sexy. So after that party every time I could I would fuck him. It lasted one year, every time we had sex Gaara always asked me not to kiss him on the lips and after sometimes I realized that I couldn't live without him. I was in love with him. One night I tried to kiss him to prove that he wasn't just a fuck-buddy but he punched me, crying, he yelled at me and he stormed off my apartment. I've tried to talk with him but he won't let me."

"Hum. So you wanted to win my hand because of Gaara?"

"Yeah but I don't know how to read his face."

"Yeah I know. So maybe I can help you."

"How?"

"Well Itachi and I are going to Vegas and I want that all my friends be with their lover before that."

"Don't promise things that will never arrive Sasu, you know like me that Shino will never go with Sai for love, that Neiji will never forgive Naruto."

"What about Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"Ho, this is a really stupid story."

"Tell me."

"Fine, you know about Shino and Kiba's bet? Well after that Shino persuaded Kiba to talk with Shikamaru and to thank him Kiba kissed him. What he didn't know was that Shikamaru entered the room at that moment."

"What?"

"I told you it was stupid!"

"Ho my…"

"See it's impossible to bring some of them back together."

"I'm going to try anyway!"

"Sasu…" He sighed and asked: "So what do you want to do?"

"Hum… I want to find a way to bring you guys back together."

"Sasu… Stop you know some of us hates their lover."

"So what? Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Hum."

Just as they spoke they encounter Gaara. He was looking at Suigetsu with tears in his eyes.

"Gaar…"

"Shut up! I'm not good enough for you? Is that why you're going out with him!"

"Gaara calm down" Suigetsu tried to take Gaara in his arms but the red hair slapped him.

"Get back with that whore! And leave me alone!"

"Don't insult Sasuke!"

"Now you're defending him!"

"You guys don't fight I…"

"SHUT IT!" Suigetsu and Gaara yelled when Sasuke tried to stop them.

The little raven stared at them. He quickly dialed Itachi's number. No answer. He stared at his phone than dialed Naruto's number.

"**Hey 'suke, what's up?"**

"Naruto I need your help! It's Gaara and Suigetsu."

"**All right I'm coming."**

Naruto was faster than the thunder; Sasuke explained his plan and Naruto smiled. They both knocked out Gaara and Suigetsu. They put them in a room of Naruto's house and close the door behind them, locking up the two lovers.

When Gaara woke up he was in a room with Suigetsu.

"What are you doing here?"

"It seems that Sasuke locked us up in here for us to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." He stormed to the door and yelled "Sasuke open up!"

"I already tried but there was no answer."

"I hate you this is your entire fault!" Gaara started to cry.

"Gaara…" Suigetsu hugged the red hair.

"Let me go!"

"NO! I'm sick of your attitude Gaara! You are going to listen to me for now!"

"NO! YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK ME!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU IDIOT!"

There was a silence. Gaara was looking astonished at Suigetsu.

"You…you love me?"

"Yes I do." Suigetsu was looking at him with all his love while answering the red hair's question.

Gaara cried and kissed Suigetsu. On the lips.

"Me too… Me too… I love you Suigetsu…I love you…I love you…"

Suigetsu smiled and kissed Gaara.

Behind the door Sasuke and Naruto were smiling. Those two idiots were finally together.

* * *

Sasuke: Why is Naruto here instead of Itachi?

Naruto: Hey! I helped you!

Ho please Sasuke stop pouting, you'll see Itachi in next chapter *evil glare*

Sasuke:I don't like that look.

Naruto: Hey listen!

Sasuke: What?

Ho nothing It's just Gaara and Suigetsu, by the way who wants a lemon with those two?

Sasuke: I want a lemon with Itachi!

You will have to wait. SO reviews? =D


	8. Kiba

Hi everyone! ^^ I know a lot of you wants a lemon but it will be in next chapter...

So here we go with the next date!

**RAR**

**Invidia- **Thank you for your review ^^ I hope you didn't wait very long XD

**Emerri-**Thank you so much ^^ I hope you'll like this chapter

* * *

Sasuke came home really happy. He ran to Itachi's room and jumped on his brother whom was lying on his bed.

"Ouch!"

"Ita-nii!"

"Hey Babe, what makes you so happy?"

"Gaara and Suigetsu are finally together!"

"Good! Nicely done."

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer so Naruto helped me."

"Sorry I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Preparing our trip to Vegas."

"Ho!"

Sasuke shot a large smile at his brother. Itachi stroke Sasuke's hair while looking at him with a serious glare.

"Sasu I love you."

"I love you too."

"…"

"Ita? Are you okay?"

"Hum? Yeah yeah… I'm fine."

"Right, stop lying."

"Dad wants to send me one a mission…"

"Ho?"

"Until you choose your new husband."

"Ho."

"Yeah Sasu ho."

"What did you say?"

"I had nothing to say it was an order."

"But... But…"

Sasuke looked like he was going to cry. Itachi took him in his arms and whispered.

"I know baby. I called Naruto and my friends; they are going to help you."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I will not go Sasuke; I'll hide out of the village. You would be able to see me anytime you want. Mom knows about it, she will cover your back."

"She knows about us?"

"I think she is having doubts but don't worry she is not like father."

"Hum okay. I will still miss you."

"Me too."

"SASUKE! ITACHI!"

"What does he wants now?" Itachi growled and they both got downstairs.

Their father was waiting in the living room, looking annoyed.

"Sasuke, you promised you would behave like I told you to!"

"I did dad."

"Then why are Gaara and Suigetsu retiring from the competition?"

"They are in love with each other!"

"I don't care! What I care about is you getting married with one of them! Stop playing Cupid and start acting like a lovely housewife."

"…yes father…"

"Good. Did your brother tell you? He is going on a mission for an undetermined period."

"Yes he did."

"Good! Ho by the way Sasuke, Orochimaru is going to visit us in a few days."

"What!" Three Uchiwas yelled in surprise.

"I refused but if you end up with no husband I will say yes. Do you get it?"

"Yes."

"Good, Itachi are you ready to go?"

"I'm going tomorrow."

"Fine, now the both of you can go to sleep."

The two brothers went in Itachi's room. The oldest prepare his bag while Sasuke was sitting on the bed. After putting his weapons in, Itachi got on the bed and took his brother in his arms. They didn't say anything and they slept hugging each others.

Next morning Sasuke woke up with Itachi's familiar scent. He nuzzled in his brother's torso. Itachi smiled and kissed his hair.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, but we will still be able to see each other. Don't worry Baby."

They got off the bed and dressed up. Once Sasuke was ready, Itachi putted his sweeter on the smaller Uchiwa.

"Like this you won't forget me."

"Baka nii-san! I will never forget you!"

"I hope so."

He kissed his brother. As they went down, still holding each other, they saw Fugaku's look. They ignored him. Sasuke escorted Itachi to his bike. Itachi put his bag on the bike and kissed his brother with all his love and passion.

"I'll see you this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kisame has already prepared everything."

They kissed once again and Itachi put his helmet on and started his bike. Sasuke looked at him, waiving at him, until he couldn't see him anymore.

One hour later, Kiba knocked on their mansion's door. Sasuke opened the door and quickly led Kiba to his car. He wanted to be over with this date so he could see Itachi! He had prepared everything with Kisame and Naruto, they would bring Shikamaru.

"Ho Sasu-chan I didn't know that you wanted to see me this much!"

"Huh? Hum, yeah I did Kiba-kun."

"So where do you want to go?"

"To the park, if it's okay with you?"

"The park?"

"Yeah the dog park."

Kiba looked suddenly like someone had hit him.

"What is it Kiba?"

"Nothing, bad memories."

"_With Shikamaru I bet!"_

"Okay then let's go!"

They arrived at the park and Sasuke send a text message to Naruto. They were sitting on a bench, not saying anything.

"So Kiba-kun, what was that bad memory?

"Hum? Ho, here at the bench behind the sakura tree, my… well…"

"Your lover and you had a fight?"

"How do you…"

As he was saying that a dog took Sasuke's phone which was on the bench and ran away toward the sakura bench.

"HEY!"

"Don't worry Sasuke; I'll get it for you."

Kiba ran after the dog. The dog seeing Kiba running after him, he took another way to the bench: he swam in the lake. Kiba didn't think about how he could get round the lake and jumped in the water. Every dog and human, were looking at him laughing. But at a certain point Kiba panicked and yelled for help, the dog was already far away and Kiba started to drown. Suddenly someone jumped in the water and pulled Kiba out. He carried him to the sakura bench and waited for his wake.

Kiba opened his eyes and jumped in a sitting position and saw… the dog. The cute monster barked and put the phone on Kiba's lap before running away.

"That little!"

"You shouldn't yell at that dog."

Kiba turned around and gazed in shock at the person facing him.

"Shikamaru…"

"Yeah I saved you."

"…"

"You know this was Sasuke's plan? He knew we had a fight and that we weren't talking anymore."

"…"

"Kiba, I was angry because I saw you with Shino."

"?"

"You kissed him."

"Was that the reason why you said I was a whore?"

"I never thought it! You are not a whore Kiba!"

"So what am-I?"

"The most important person in the world for me."

"!"

Kiba gazed at his feet blushing.

"Kiba."

"…"

"Kiba look at me."

Kiba looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

"I love you Kiba."

Kiba jumped on Shikamaru kissing him chanting "me too, me too, me too!"

Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the couple from the other bench, smiling.

"So Sasu what happen tomorrow?"

"No idea, Dad is going to tell me tonight since Shikamaru is going to stop the competition."

"You're going to Itachi's new house?"

"Yeah!"

"You looked happy."

"I am."

"You are lucky."

"You will be too Naru, I swear."

"Go Juliette!"

"Hey!"

Sasuke laughed and ran to Kisame's car. He was going to his lover's house.

* * *

Itachi: Yeah! Me and Sasu are having a lover house!

Yeah right. SO people! Big announcment, next chapter will be lemons! Of current couple and some point of view of other characters.

Itachi: So I m finally gonna have sex with Sasu?

Sasu: O/O

Yeah pretty much X)

Kiba: And me and Shika?

Naruto: Hey Kiba! Nice dive! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kiba: DX

Shikamaru:What's going on here?

Kiba: SHIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ow my ears...

Itachi: Aren't you forgetting anything?

Right..hum... please don't kill me... I am going back to FRance for Christmas so during two weeks I won't be able to uptade

Itachi:loooks like we are going to wait a long time for our sex scene

Shikamaru/Suigestu:yeah

Yeah all the seme club forced me to wright a chapter only with lemon Anyways I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! See you soon


	9. The first time LEMON!

Hello! Happy Chinease NEw Year ^^!

Yes I know, you've all waited for a very long time... Please don't hate me! TToTT

BUT! In this chapter their is a present for you guys: A LEMON! (no no I m not trying to buy your forgivness...Just a little...=D)

SO yeah here is something you've all waited for so long!

**RAR**

**Invidia- **Well here is the Lemon you've been waiting for ^o^

**lilmizbabyx-**Really? I hope you liked it!^^ And I hope you'll like this new chapter too.

* * *

"And Kiba almost drowned running after Orion."

"MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kisame's laugh continued for a few seconds before the shark stopped, tears in his eyes.

"Kiba was saved by Shikamaru right?"

"Yeah, it was not in the plan but it worked pretty well."

"And whose dog was that?"

"Shikamaru."

"Wait, Shikamaru have a dog, since when?"

"When I told him the story he realized something and brought a dog. He said that Kiba wanted that dog for a while."

"What a good lover Shikamaru is."

"True, just like Itachi. Now Kisame do you mind telling me where are we going? We've been out of the city for fifteen minutes and I don't see where you are taking me."

"It's just before the end of the forest. Trust me you'll love it."

Sasuke didn't add anything to that and looked through his window. At a certain point, behind the trees he saw a small lake and right next to it a house made of wood. It looked like all those houses you see in films: small and warm. There were small windows and the door was opened letting Itachi out, smiling.

As soon as Kisame stopped his car, Sasuke jumped out of it and ran in his brother's arms. Itachi caught him and held him in the air like a young married couple before cuddling him in his strong arms.

Itachi then turned to Kisame, still holding Sasuke and said:

"Thanks Kisame, I owe you pal."

"You owe me nothing man, 'member? You're the one that bailed me out."

"Yeah it was no big deal, by the way how are things going with your parole officer?"

"I almost have him in my bed" Kisame said with a wink "Well I'm off now, see ya lovebirds"

"Bye Kisame"

"See you soon Kisame."

The shark's car out of sight, Itachi led his brother in the house. Sasuke looked around him. There was a huge fireplace in the living-room, in front of it a black couch with tons of pillows. There was a table at the center of the room with two chairs. In the back he could see the small kitchen with only the necessary stuffs.

"You like it?"

"I love it Ita!"

"Glad to hear it, now I wasn't able to kiss you properly since this morning…"

Itachi lifted Sasuke in his arms. He putted his hands under his legs that Sasuke wrapped behind his back and looked at him tenderly while Sasuke stoked his hair. He slowly placed a loving peck on his little brother's lips. He backed off and looked in his eyes before kissing him more passionately. Their tongues were playing and Sasuke gripped his brother's hair. Itachi felt the heat going up and slammed him against the wall. They broke off to breath and Itachi said breathing hard:

"I thought about you all day."

"Me too nii-san I wanted to be with you all the time."

"Hmmm. How about we sit on the couch, you must be a little tired."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Itachi carried him to the couch and sat down sliding Sasuke next to him. The small raven putted his head on his brother's shoulder and they both watched the fireplace.

"This house is great."

"Glad to hear it, I spent the day decorating the place. It's like OUR little love house."

"Really? That's great! So can we have a dog too?"

"Too? Who is having a dog?"

"Shikamaru and Kiba."

"You know, Otouto, I'm more a cat person."

"That's okay you can have a cat, and I'll have a dog!"

Sasuke said with a big smile. Itachi looked at him with a tender look and they both returned to the peaceful silence. Sasuke then looked up to Itachi and slowly got on his lap. Itachi questioned him with a look and Sasuke simply kissed him. He slowly moved back and forward caressing himself with Itachi's crotch. He was moaning in their kiss and Itachi was starting to get hard. The oldest suddenly backed off from the kiss, a small thread of saliva between them.

"Are you sure about this Baby brother."

"What do you mean?"

"If we continue, I will go all the way; I will have sex with you. Are you sure you want this now and with me?"

"Of course I want it now." Sasuke said rocking his hips with Itachi.

"I can feel this." Itachi answered groaning. "But it's your first time. You might want to think about it a bit more."

"No I want it now. It's no big deal."

"No Sasuke it is a big deal." Itachi said caressing his hair. "Your first time should be perfect: when you want, with the person you want and if you what."

"Tachi. I thought about it you know, right after our first time at home. I know I want it to be you Itachi, I love you and I know you do to. It's you I want nobody else."

"In that case we better go to the bedroom."

He lifted his brother in his arms and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. In the center of the room there was a large bed covered with red silk sheets. A big window was letting the sun light up the place. There was another room next to the wardrobe, the bathroom.

Itachi placed Sasuke on the bed and looked at him. Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

"Nii-san relax! It's not your first time it's mine."

They both laughed and Itachi took off his little brother's t-shirt and then his own. Sasuke looked at his brother's chest with admiration. He passed one hand on his abs and slowly stroke Itachi's abdomen. Itachi groaned and slammed his brother's hands on the mattress.

"This is a dangerous thing to do little brother."

"I love to live dangerously."

Sasuke answered with a cocky smile. Itachi's eyes got darker and he kissed his little brother. He forced his way into his mouth and played with his tongue, in and out of their mouths. While doing this he gently placed one of his hands on Sasuke's stomach stroking it slowly and then suddenly moved it to a lower part of his body, much more interesting. Sasuke moaned in their kiss. Itachi slowly entered his hand in Sasuke's pants.

"Ha!"

"You like this Babe?"

"Hmm… Ye…Yeah…"

"Good."

Itachi then tore off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

"Itachi!"

"Don't worry about that."

"But it's embarrassing."

"Right now if I were you I wouldn't worry if it is embarrassing or not." Itachi said touching Sasuke's nipples. "But what is going to happen to you."

"Hmmm! And… What…Ha…What is going to happen to me?"

"Those pretty nipples you have are going to tell you."

Itachi first teased them with both of his hands, releasing Sasuke's arms. He was getting turned on by his little brother's face, all red while his body was shaking and his hands were clanged to the sheets. His mouth was letting out small moans that Itachi found adorable.

"I wish I had a camera, you look so cute Babe."

"Hn…Stop talking and start acting."

"I'm at your service love."

Itachi took off his pants and boxers and lie on top of Sasuke. He licked Sasuke earlobe and neck.

"Hm! Tachi!"

He then drew a thin line of saliva on Sasuke's torso always going closer to THAT point. Sasuke's moans were getting louder when Itachi presented three fingers at his mouth. Sasuke suck on it looking into his brother's eye.

"You look like a whore." Itachi stated taking back his fingers.

"And you don't like it?"

"I love it." He pressed his fingers to Sasuke's hole. "Relax Babe; it's going to hurt a little."

"O…HA!"

Itachi entered one finger.

"How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt, just feels a bit weird."

"Trust me it'll get better."

He kissed his brother and while doing it he put another finger.

"HA! Ow…"

"Shhh… It's only momentary."

"I hope…"

Itachi moved his fingers and at the same time played with Sasuke's nipples with his mouth. Once he felt that Sasuke had relaxed, he put one third finger. This time tears showed up in Sasuke's eyes. But he was soon moaning again because Itachi was sucking on his erection to distract him.

After a few minutes he judged that his brother was ready and took out his fingers.

"I'm going in Sasu."

But as soon as he entered Sasuke, the little uke screamed and cried.

"Don't cry Baby."

"God it hurt!"

"Don't worry it'll go away, just tell me when I can move."

Sasuke took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Hn…Hm… You can do it Tachi."

Itachi slides back and forth in Sasuke, groaning.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

He moved faster and harder making Sasuke scream of pleasure. Feeling the muscle contract around him, Itachi kissed deeply Sasuke and slammed himself hard in him.

"HA ITACHI!"

Sasuke came, spilling on himself and Itachi's torso. Few seconds after Itachi followed his little brother. They laid breathless on the bed, Itachi still in Sasuke. He then got out of him, making Sasuke shiver in pleasure. He took him in his arms and said:

"I love you Otouto."

"I love you nii-san."

Slowly Sasuke fell asleep in his brother's arms. Itachi watched his love for a few seconds and followed him in a deep sleep.

* * *

I can't believe I just wrote a chapter with only a lemon.

Itachi: I agree you should have written at least THREE lemons.

That's not what I meant... -"""

Suigetsu: You could have made a lemon of me and Gaara!

Hum...Hey! I could make a flashback and write about the Naruto-strip-tease-party!

Gaara: O/O hum... No thanks!

Suigetsu:What is it kitten, you don't want anybody but me to see that sexy display of yours.

Deidara: SHut up you guys! how about a lemon of me and Sasori? hn!

Shikamaru: Or me and Kiba's first time!

SHUT UP! I am the author!

Itachi: But I am the devil! *evil glare*

gloups! Itachi-sama...

Sasuke: Stop it you all, how about asking the readers for the next lemon?

Great idea Sasu-chan!

Sasuke:yeah *tries to sit down* OWWWWW! TTOTT

Itachi: =D

^^ Reviews?


	10. What are the others doing? LEMON

Hello! Attention people! In this chapter I will concentrate on two other couple and **LEMON** once again but not Ita/sasu, it's a surprise!

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the bed, alone. He lifted his head and saw Itachi texting something on his phone next to the window. He lay back in the sheets and called:

"Tachi, come back in the bed."

Itachi lifted his head, looking at Sasuke he smiled and putted his phone on a small table next to him. He lay next to Sasuke and took him in his arms. His face facing his brother's back.

"Who were you texting to?"

"Kisame."

"Why?"

Itachi grinned and said licking his brother's neck:

"I was asking about how it went with his parole officer."

"You are a pervert nii-san."

"Look who's talking, you were acting so slutty an hour ago."

Itachi said licking his earlobe.

"Hey! Stop doing this."

"You love it, just admit it."

Itachi turned his brother in his arms and gave him a hungry deep kiss. They broke apart. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's torso and whispered:

"Hug me tighter"

Itachi obeyed with joy.

"At what time should you go back?"

"I asked Shikamaru to call Dad at six o'clock."

"So we still have three whole hours."

"Yeah."

Sasuke smelled his brother's scent and buried his face in his neck. Itachi stroked his back.

"Tachi?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Why are you dressed?"

Itachi laughed.

"It's because I just got out of the shower."

"Pff."

"Don't pout Babe. You look even cuter like this"

Sasuke laughed and tried to get even closer to Itachi, as if he wanted to be melted in his body.

"So what's the next step tomorrow?"

"Well Dad, doesn't know about Shikamaru and Kiba, so we will pretend that I am going on a date with him."

"That's a good plan, then?"

"Well we will all try to put Naruto and Neiji back together."

"What about Sai and Shino?"

"I didn't have any idea for them yet. It's the most complicated story of all."

"Yeah… If you want to I will help you to make out a plan."

"Thank you nii-san!"

He kissed his brother with all his gratitude for all he had done for him. He really loved him.

"Tachi?"

"Hum?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Babe."

They lay there for a couple of minutes before Sasuke asked a question that he wanted to ask a long time ago:

"Say Itachi, why did Kisame go to prison?"

"Ho that. Well, you know that before Kisame had a little problem with drugs."

"Yeah, I remember when dad learned that he searched the entire house to find some and after he asked you never to contact Kisame again. "

"Right. Well that one time he wanted to ask for more drugs. The gut got mad and beat Kisame almost to death when a guy shot him. Kisame was saved but the guy left the gun with Kisame's print on the crime scene."

"So he was there for something he didn't do?"

"Yeah."

"Poor Kisame. Tell me Tachi, what do you think the others are doing now?"

"Probably what we just did."

"I agree for Suigetsu and Gaara, but not for Kiba and Shikamaru, it's their first date ever."

"Yeah maybe they'll want to take it slow."

"Where do you thing they are?"

"You are asking too many questions."

Itachi placed a hungry kissed on Sasuke's lips and stripped his clothes off. He then lay back on the bed and made love passionately to his little brother one other time.

* * *

"Kisame, come back to bed. Who are you texting to?"

"Itachi"

"Isn't he the one that bailed you out?"

"Yep, he's ma best pal."

"Ho, just best friends?"

Kisame smiled hungrily and jumped back in the bed, taking the smaller man in his arms.

"No way would I ever consider him in another way. He already has a lover."

"Good. Hey what's the time?"

"Three and a half o'clock."

"WHAT? God I'm going to be late."

"You are stayin' here" Kisame said pulling the other man closer to his torso.

"Kisame stop! I have other clients."

"Ho come on Pein. I'm your favorite client."

"You're the only innocent client I have."

"Don't cry Kitten, I'm sure there are other criminals with a heart like mine."

"You are NOT a criminal" Pein said hitting Kisame on his torso.

"Right, then you have to stay with me; to be sure I don't become one"

"You have very convincing arguments."

"I know." Kisame said kissing him.

"BUT you still have to find a new job; I can't believe you got fired after burning someone's dick!"

"Shut up kitten."

Kisame silenced Pein with a deep kiss. His hands were already traveling under his underwear and Pein opposed no more resistance to the shark.

* * *

Kiba was walking next to Shikamaru, hands in hands, Orion walking beside them.

"Shika, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But!"

"Stop with the questioning Kiba."

Shikamaru led him in the streets of the city and stopped in front of a restaurant.

"But Shikamaru, Orion will not be able to enter in a restaurant."

"Baka, look at the sigh on the door."

"A dog café?"

"Yes, a dog café, I thought it would please you to go there with me and Orion."

Kiba shot a thousand volt smile at Shikamaru and entered the café, closely followed by Orion. They were seated next to a window in a corner of the room. The place was very comfy, there was pictures of dogs everywhere and even a kennel were the dogs could have fun and eat cookies.

They placed Orion in the kennel and sat at their place. A waitress brought them the menus.

"So what do you want to eat?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure, you?'

"I think I'll have a nude Kiba."

"Whaaaattttt?" Kiba yelled blushing.

"Relax, I was just joking."

"You could have one if you asked, I think you can have one for free."

"For free really?"

"Yes…"

Shikamaru shot a hungry smile at Kiba and the poor dog lover looked back at his menu to hide his burning cheeks.

An hour later they had finished their dinner and were walking back to Kiba's house.

"So I had a really good time today, even if I got soaked wet before." Kiba said with a smile.

"Me too, I'm glad that we are together."

"Yeah, hum, what time do you have to go back?"

"At 6 o'clock."

"It's only four, do you, hum, do you want to hang with me, at my place?"

"Yeah sure."

They both entered Kiba's house, pass quickly were his parents were and went to his bedroom. They sat on the bed and Orion was resting on the floor. Shikamaru was half laid down on the bed and Kiba sat on the edge.

"Kiba."

The dog lover turned his head and let his eyes meet with two brown eyes looking tenderly at him. They stayed like that for a while until Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's arm, making him fall on top of him his torso facing Kiba's back. Kiba looked up and his lips were catch by two hungry ones.

Shikamaru's hands started to wonder under Kiba's t-shirt, nibbling his nipples.

"Ha! Shika!"

Kiba had his head over Shikamaru's shoulder and his mouth was opened in a silent yell. Shikamaru smiled on Kiba's shoulder and moved one of his hands on Kiba's pants.

"Ho! Ha!"

"You like this Kiba, right? You're already half hard."

"Yeah feels good. Hum…"

"Really? How good?"

"Hum… Real good, wait Orion is still here…"

"So what?"

"It makes me weird to do this in front of him"

"Just ignore him." Shikamaru answered unzipping Kiba's pants.

"No, not in front of him."

Shikamaru sighed, slammed Kiba on the bed and got up. He picked up Orion in his arms and locked him in the bathroom. Orion whimpered.

"Sorry Buddy, princess over here needs privacy."

"Hey!"

Shikamaru closed the door and went back to the bed. He quickly undressed himself and he lay on top of Kiba and pulled his t-shirt and pants off.

"Don't you think you're going a bit fast here?" Kiba asked.

"Not at all, I've waited three whole months to have you in my bed, so no; I'm not taking it too fast. You're not a virgin are you princess?"

"You know I'm not."

"Right, so why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining it's just that…"

He couldn't finish his sentence; Shikamaru had already cut him with a passionate kiss. The pineapple moved to his neck and sucked on it. He then traveled threw his torso, drawing a saliva trail with his tongue. He stopped right before his boxer. He liked the boxer's elastic line before liking the fabric where Kiba's crotch was.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba's face, head jerked back and mouth opened wide like if he was trying to catch his breath. He had a satisfied smile and pulled off Kiba's boxer with his teeth.

"Hey… Ha… Shika… Stop the teasing!"

"Why? I found your face so cute, I can't stop."

He liked Kiba's shaft loving the sound of his moans. But soon he had enough; he had to release a certain tension in his lower abdomen. He lifted up to face Kiba while entering a finger in him.

"Shika stop that I'm ready."

"No you're not; it's going to hurt you."

"I don't care I need you."

Shikamaru wanted to listen to Kiba; he needed to be in him right now. He gave up arms when Kiba touched his crotched stroking it. He groaned and entered Kiba. The dog lover screamed. Shikamaru waited a moment before slamming back and forth in Kiba's body. Both of them were screaming. Suddenly Kiba scratched Shikamaru's back and released on his stomach. Shikamaru followed him closely. They then laid on the bed cuddling each other.

* * *

Hehe so reactions?^^

Itachi: Why is it a Shika/Kiba and not a Ita/Sasu?

Shikamaru: It was our turn man! Besides I don't think Sasuke could hold another round like in chapter 9

Sasuke: HEY!O/O

Hey guys next time it would be a Saso/Dei (you have been heard Happyfish ^^)

Kisame: How come I don't have a Lemon?

Well I saved it for later and Pein didn't want to officialized your relationship. sorry =(. Well! So people review? ^^


	11. Neiji and Naruto

Hello everyone! I'm sorry couldn't uptated earlier my computer was broken and I had to study for my final exams. Thanks you all for the reviews I hope you will like the next chapter!

Review replies:

Sasuke-Fan-723 : Thank you for your review and sorry for the wait TToTT

lilmizbabyx: Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^^

xxSazzyBabexx: Thank you XD I hope you'll like the next chap

* * *

The day has passed very quickly and Sasuke already had to go home. He was waiting for Naruto with Itachi in front of the house. They were both sitting on the outside stairs in silence, both listening to the woods noises. Itachi placed an arm around his brother's shoulder enjoying the last couple minutes they had together.

"Are you coming tomorrow Sasuke?"

"Yes after I put Neiji and Naruto together." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're doing this for your friends."

"Why not?"

"Well they were all going to rape you at the beginning."

"Nonsense, they were just trying to have their loved ones back and if I recall well they always backed up when you were interfering."

"True, still that's very nice of you to do that."

"Maybe, but I don't want them to be sad especially Naru and Sai. They deserve love."

"You know, I'm going to be jealous of them…"

"Why?"

"You're taking good care of them; do you still have a place for your brother in your heart?"

"Don't be silly nii-san, my heart belongs to you and there just a little for my friends."

"Just a little?"

"Just a little."

"Prove it!"

Sasuke smiled at his brother and place a loving kiss on his lips.

"That's all you've got?"

"What! How can you say that after what we did this afternoon?"

"I was just joking silly Otouto."

Itachi bring back Sasuke near him and kissed him with all his love, sadly their sweet bubble was broken by Naruto's car. The blond walked to the brothers and asked:

"So Sas'ke ready to go?"

The younger Uchiwa muttered "I'll never be." Making his brother smile and kiss him once more. Sasuke responded to the kiss putting his arms around his brother's neck bringing him closer to him. Itachi placed a possessive hand on his brother's ass kissing him more with passion.

"Wow! Look guys I don't want to be a killjoy but you'll see each other tomorrow so Sasuke let's go!"

Itachi grumbled and said:

"You know Naruto; once you'll be with Neiji you'll understand our attitudes. You will always want Neiji near you, in your arms. Each time you'll see him you'll just want to kiss him or make love to him."

"Ita! Enough I think Naruto understands."

"Yeah, I do, sadly."

"Come on Naruto, have a little faith in the future. Sasu be careful with Dad."

"I will, I love you Itachi."

"I love you Sasuke" Itachi said and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

After a long, long hug Itachi finally let go of his brother. Naruto started the car and Sasuke waved goodbye to Itachi until he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed and asked Naruto:

"You're ready for tomorrow?"

"No, what did you prepared? Lock us in a room like Gaara and Suigetsu?"

"I don't think that will work for you guys."

"So what?"

"You'll see you're not claustrophobic right?"

"No… What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not telling! About Neiji, do you have anything prepared to tell him?"

"Yeah, what I have on my mind."

"Good idea."

"Yeah… If you say so."

"Trust me Naru."

The rest of the road was in silence. Arrived at his home, Sasuke thanked Naruto for the ride and entered his home. Fugaku was there waiting for him, sitting on a sofa.

"So? How did it go?"

"I was with Kiba all day, we went to a park."

"Hm hm. Very well go to your room tomorrow you'll go with the Nara boy, Shikamaru."

"Yes father."

Sasuke went up hiding a smile; his dad fell in the trap he never saw the suspicious look on his father's face.

* * *

In another house not far away from there a red haired boy was receiving a text message getting his boyfriend's attention.

"Sasori, who is it?"

"Itachi."

"What for?" Deidara said coming closer to Sasori and sitting next to him on the couch.

Sasori smiled and put his phone on the table while hugging his blond boyfriend.

"Naruto and Neiji are going to be together tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Baby, why are you yelling?"

"That son of a bitch! He doesn't deserve love! Not after what he did to me and to Neiji!"

"Baby, calm down, you know he's in love with Neiji."

"And what! He is going to break his heart like he broke mine!"

"Hold on a second." Sasori said with an unusual warning voice. "You still care about him?"

"What? No, no I don't, how can you think that?"

"So why do you care about who he dates and who he loves."

"I don't!"

"Deidara, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Sasori."

"Oh really? Then you don't want to go and have sex with Naruto instead of me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you care about him so much go prove it to him!"

"Sasori… I'm in love with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"So you really want to get married with me? You're not doing this because of that stupid blond?"

"Of course Sasori Baka."

"Tell me, you don't mind having sex before our wedding right?"

"Sasori… We already had sex before marriage."

"Oh yeah that's right. So why are we still talking?"

Sasori pinned Deidara in the couch and kissed him with passion. Deidara let his mouth open so their tongues could dance together. They were already bare chest and Sasori was already getting rid of his boyfriend's pants.

"Sasori, let's go to the bedroom."

"Why? You don't like the sofa?"

"You want to this here?" Deidara said blushing like a virgin.

"Yes I want us to have sex here." Sasori answered sucking on his boyfriend's neck.

Deidara moaned in delight putting on of his hand on the red haired pants, in a very suspicious place. Sasori smiled and took of his pants and his boxer and did the same with Deidara's. They were both naked. Deidara stroked himself on Sasori.

"Hmmm! Babe you know if you continue like this I won't be able to stay like that very long."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Sasori shot a hungry smiled at Deidara and brought his fingers to his lover's mouth. Deidara sucked on them with a heated look. Sasori took them back and kissed him furiously.

* * *

Someplace else, in a dark room, someone was at the phone having a very particular conversation.

"I know Orochimaru-san but I'm sure he is lying."

"…"

"No I have no proof but I know he wouldn't just let his friend kiss him."

"…"

"You want to spy on him?"

"…"

"Yes, yes, I know it is the best solution."

"…"

"I'm not sure you need to go to that extreme."

"…"

"Fine… I'll let you do whatever you want with him, if you discover that he has been lying to me."

* * *

Next morning, Sasuke was picked up by Shikamaru, as planed. They were walking down the road to a very famous hotel in witch Neiji always stayed when he was depressed. Sasuke had called the others to meet them at the front door. Once they arrived there, Sasuke called Naruto and inform him about what to do next. Right after, he and the other placed all they needed in the hotel, the boss was a friend of Shikamaru so there was no problem doing so. All of them were laughing and happy because they were finally with their loved ones. The only black cloud was Sai and Shino, the black haired one kept looking at Shino with sad eyes and avoiding him all the time while Shino didn't even noticed the poor artist. Sasuke caught Sai's 133334444983 sad glare and tried to comfort him.

"Sai, don't worry, I'm sure that one day he will finally see how wonderful you are. Please don't look so sad."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun but I know that day will never come but thank you for your comforting words."

"It's normal you're my friend and it breaks my heart to see you like that."

"Well there's nothing you can do, don't worry Sasuke-kun, one day I will feel better and maybe my heart will heal."

But deep inside him Sai knew that the only way his heart was going to heal was to be with Shino. Sasuke shot a comforting smile at him, swearing to himself that he would do anything to bring those two together but first, Naruto and Neiji.

"So Sasuke, how are we going to play this?" Shikamaru was very curious of how Sasuke was going to make Neiji want Naruto back, after all Neiji never explicitly said that he still loved Naruto.

"I'm going to force them to talk."

"Oh… "They were going to assist at very violent firework scene judging by Neiji and Naruto's temper.

An hour after Naruto arrived at the hotel. Sasuke immediately took him to the elevator. While he was briefing him Suigetsu suddenly grabbed Gaara's hand and slammed him in the closest closet. He kissed him furiously, Gaara opened his mouthed in surprise, deepening their kiss. They broke back to gasp for air.

"Sui what are you doing?"

"Come on Gaara, we haven't fucked since last time in that room."

"And, I'm not a slut I won't let you always have your way on me as you please."

"Kitten you don't get it, I already told you that I loved you Gaara but your sexy pants are waking up a certain part in my body that needs immediate release."

While saying this, Suigetsu slammed his body against Gaara's, letting the red hair feel the bulge that was now in his boxer.

"Haaannn Sui! At least close the door you baka!"

Suigetsu shot a hungry smile at his lover and closed the door.

* * *

"You understand everything Naru?"

"Yeah Sasu don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You prepared your love declaration of course? I'm saying this because Neiji isn't going to make things easy for you."

"I know. Well, time to go."

"Good luck Naru!"

"Go for it Naruto"

"Good luck Naruto-kun!"

"You can do it man!"

"Neiji cannot resist you!"

And Naruto went up the elevator. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Shino sated on the hall's couch.

"So what do we do now Sasuke?"

"We wait; I don't want to let Naruto alone if Neiji don't want him back."

"You're right."

There was a small silence before Kiba asked:

"Hey! Were the hell are Suigetsu and Gaara?"

* * *

Naruto heard the elevator bell ring. His stomach started to ach. He walked through the white corridor and arrived at a desk. A girl in a bathing suit smiled at him.

"Hello what can I do for you sir?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I…"

"Ohhh! Yes! Don't worry sweetie, your friends have already arranged everything for you"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! He is in the bloc 6, the imperial sauna."

"Thank you"

"Anytime sweetheart, good luck."

First Naruto went to the changing room and got himself in his bathing suit. He combed his hair and look at himself in a mirror, satisfied by his appearance he got out of the changing walked in the gigantic sauna house and stopped in front of the number six. His heart was pounding in his chest. He took a deep breath and entered in the small room.

Neiji was on the sauna bench, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Naruto approached him slowly and sat near him. Not knowing how to begin he observed Neiji's face. 3 weeks. 3 weeks he hadn't looked at him, not able to kiss him, make love to him, and touch him. It was driving him crazy! Suddenly all his past day frustration came up and he lean down to kiss Neiji furiously.

"What the hmm…"

For a second Neiji let Naruto do as he pleased but suddenly his eyes widened and he pushed the blond of him.

"Naruto, you bastard what are you doing here?"

"I came here to win your heart back."

"I don't want to hear you, get out! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Neiji please, just listen to me love."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"Neiji calm down, I regret what I did, I really want to be with you now."

"Oh really? And what if I say yes? After you will want something else no? I know you Naruto; I knew what you were doing behind my back when we were together! You'll come home just to fuck me! I was your personal whore!"

"I've change Neiji; I realized that I want you, all of you not only your sweet ass."

"As if I was going to trust you after all you did to me! I loved you and you just broke my heart in piece, having fun with that…"

At that point Neiji was already crying. He was standing in front of Naruto, his back pressed against the wall arms up in a defensive pose. Naruto tried to walk near him but Neiji slammed himself more against the wall.

"Naruto get the fuck OUT!"

"Neiji…"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Neiji…"

"I'll scream!"

"Neiji."

"STOOOO…hmmmmm"

Naruto was now kissing Neiji. Once he was sure the raven wouldn't run away, he let go of his arms and took him by his waist. He pressed himself harder against the smaller boy and deepened the kiss.

* * *

During that time the others was still waiting in the lobby of the hotel. There were all sitting on the comfortable couch. On one there was Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai and on the other Shino Suigetsu and Gaara (that came back only five minutes ago). Sasuke was sitting on another one facing his friends. Since they were bored they had to find something to pass time. Sasuke was playing angry birds on his iphone; he was becoming addicted to it even if at some point the game could become annoying but it was ok, he had fruit ninja if he didn't want to play angry birds anymore. Sai had taken his sketch book and was currently drawing Shino, without the other one noticing it. Shino was reading a magazine on butterflies and other insects. Of course the two couple knew what to do during this time. Shikamaru had his hand on Kiba's leg and was placing small kisses on his neck while Kiba was giggling. Suigetsu had taken Gaara on his lap and was caressing his stomach while whispering his lemony thoughts in the red head's ear.

Sai had finished his third sketch of Shino, he had the feeling that a knife was plunged in his heart and was slowly turning. He took a deep breath and got up.

"Where are you going Sai?"

"To the bathroom"

Sai left the lobby and walked down the corridor. He was almost to the room when he suddenly felt something knocked him out and grabbed him while he was still unconscious.

* * *

While Sai was being kidnapped, Neiji had left the sauna and was now walking out of the elevator in the lobby. When he saw all of his friends he yelled:

"So that was just a set up!"

"Neiji wait! Naruto really wanted to talk to you we just helped!"

"He didn't need your help! I'm not taking him back!"

Naruto came out of the second elevator.

"NEIJI I LOVE YOU!"

Of course everyone in the lobby turned to see the peculiar scene in front of them. Neiji blushed.

"I knew it would finished in a public display what a baka"

Shino said while taking Naruto and Neiji and taking them outside, the others followed.

"Here you won't make a scene."

Naruto took Neiji's hands in his while shooting a death glare at Shino.

"Neiji, I swear sweetie, I love you. I'm sorry I made you suffer because I couldn't realize it before."

"I… Don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel."

"I… I love you Naruto."

"FINALY! So you're both together now we can go to have some fun."

"Yeah, hey where is Sai?"

At the same time, a man went out of the hotel, Sai on his shoulder. He stopped when he saw the other and ran to a car.

"SAI! HEY YOU STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

They ran after him but he was already in his car. They all ran to their cars and tried to follow him. Shino was the first one behind the car.

* * *

Shino: O.o

Sai: ToT Shinoooo help!

Ho don't cry Sai-chan =D

Itachi: You.. Once again where is my lemon?

Deidara: Hey let the others get some too!hn!

Sasuke:=) I'm glad Naruto and Neiji are back together!


	12. Where is Sai?

Hello everyone!

I finally wrote the next chapter! I'm sorry I did not reply to all your review but thank you to still read that story!

So! Now you will all discover what happned to little Sai!

Enjoy!

* * *

They were now in front of a creepy looking house. Sasuke recognized the house.

"It's Orochimaru's house!"

"What the hell! Why would Orochimaru kidnap Sai?"

"No idea, why are you so stressed Shino?"

"Our friend is in here Naruto-baka, don't you care?"

"Yes I do but less then you!"

"What is that suppose to me!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

"SHUT IT SUIGETSU IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

"ENOUGH EVERYONE!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and suddenly all went clear in his mind.

"I know why Sai was taken; it's because of me… Sai look a lot like me! And Kabuto, Orochimaru's maid, don't know what I look like, and I'm almost sure it was him who took Sai."

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Well we have to help him?"

"Told you Shino was more into the saving then us."

"Shut up Naruto."

"I'm not shutting up until you tell us that you actually care about Sai"

"Neiji please kiss him to occupy his tongue because he keeps on speaking I'm going to make him eat beetles."

"Shino stop and Naruto too, I'm going to phone my dad and clear everything."

The other waited while Sasuke was talking to his father. Shino was actually reflecting on what the others had just being saying. He was not… in love. It was just that… His heart had race in his body when he saw the unconscious body of Sai being carried around like that. And just because he was kidnapped not for anything else, he sat on his car and waited.

Sasuke came back, pissed but relieved.

"My dad is going to tell what happened to Orochimaru. He is going to be released in a few."

"Thank god!"

"Well we wait"

"Yeah once again, this time nobody goes to the bathroom!"

Everyone, except Shino, laughed. A few minutes later Sai walked out of Orochimaru's house. Shino quickly got up from his car and walked near him. He opened the gate to let Sai out. Sai looked up to thank Shino but he was cut out when the insect lover took him in his arms. All the others were choked by Shino's attitude except Sasuke that smiled lightly and Naruto that knew what Shino felt even if the man didn't realize his feelings yet. The three couples thought that they should leave the two alone, Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu and Gaara waved goodbye and went away. The three others stayed and waited for Shino to let go of Sai.

Shino slowly moved to face Sai; he took his face in his hand and whispered:

"Are you ok?"

"Y… Yeah… I'm fine just feeling a bit weak."

"Good."

The kindness in Shino's attitude and voice remind Sai his first time. Shino had been a real prince charming that time, even if now he knew that it was for a bet, he was still thinking that Shino was a caring guy. He had the proof right now. Shino placed a hand on Sai's back and one on the back f his neck. It was like in a fairytale. Shino slowly tilted his head and kissed Sai. He held him tightly and slowly broke off from the kiss.

"Hum I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you Shino"

Sai blushed realizing what they were doing in front of Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. Shino's hand was still on Sai's back.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Well those two baka are finally together."

"Really that's wonderful!"

Sai took Naruto's hand and smiled at him. Shino felt something weird crawling inside of him when he saw Sai's smile. He wanted to have that smile for himself... But he didn't know why, at least not yet. What he knew was that tonight he couldn't let the artist go.

"Well let's all go home!"

"I agree, Naruto can you bring me to…?"

"Yeah sure get in."

Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke got in Naruto's car. Sai was going to follow them but Shino took his arm.

"Stay with me tonight. I think they are some things that we need to discuss."

"I…"

"Sai you're coming or not?"

"Or Shino might want to stay with you."

"Naruto!"

Shino growled at Naruto's comment. Sai looked at him and smile lightly.

"I'm staying with Shino tonight."

"Okay well see you!"

"And don't do anything we wouldn't."

"Naruto, last warning!"

Shino and Sai got in the insect lover's car, Sasuke watch them go away with a little smile.

"Yo Juliet, you're coming or not?"

"Naruto! Stop calling me Juliet!"

"Yeah yeah whatever but as you can see Neiji and I need to catch up on some very _special_ things so if you would please hurry a bit."

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry Sweetie Sasuke is going to do the exact same thing with his secret lover!"

"Usurotonkachi!"

"TEME! I am the one who is bringing you so don't insult me!"

"Alright, alright let's go!"

* * *

Naruto was pretty fast to go to Itachi's house and very fast to return to his apartment with Neiji. Sasuke chuckled in front of his friend's attitude and got in Itachi's house. He opened the door but everything was silent.

"Tachi?"

He went upstairs and looked in the bedroom. No one.

"Itachi?"

He went back downstairs and looked everywhere. Still no sign of his brother.

"Itachi where are you?"

Sasuke started to panic when he heard an engine noise coming from outside. He went out and saw Itachi on his bike coming home with groceries. He jumped on him without letting the older breath.

"Sasu? Baby what's going on?"

"I thought you had left me!"

"Come on Babe, I was just at the grocery store don't freak out like this!"

Sasuke got off his brother and started to scream.

"Don't freak out? DON T FREAK OUT! You where no where to be find! What the hell was I suppose to do? After what happened today I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"Wait hold on, what happened today?"

"Sai was kidnapped by Kabuto."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I don't know why…"

"Sasuke, you didn't ask yourself why Sai?"

"What do you mean."

"Think a bit, he look just like you."

"So?"

"So what do we know about Orochimaru?"

"That he wants to marry me?"

"Yeah so?"

"So?"

"So Sasuke, Sai wasn't the one supposed to be kidnapped."

"?"

"YOU were the target babe."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to go home now."

"So what do you propose?"

"Go home now, pack a few things and come back here."

"You mean I'm going to live with you?"

"From now on yes! And I don't care about our father he can't do anything to me and I will protect you from that psycho snake!"

"I love you Tachi"

"I love you too. I'll call Kisame, go rest on the couch, I'll be right back."

Sasuke did has he was told. He sat on the couch and waited. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. It was a text message from Sai.

"_Hey Sasuke, Shino and I spoke. He is thinking about having a real relationship with me."_

Sasuke smiled and answered.

"_That's great! Did you ask him if he was sincere that time?"_

He waited a few seconds and had his reply. Sai texted really fast.

"_I did and he said that for now he didn't know what his feelings are but he did want to try with me."_

Sasuke was happy for the artist.

"_I'm so happy for you! Congrats! =)"_

By the time he had sent his message Itachi sat next to him, taking him in his lap.

"Who were you texting to?"

"Sai, he and Shino are going out together!"

"That's great Sasu, what about Naruto-baka and Neiji?"

"Case closed! They are together too!"

"Well everything turned out well."

"Yes true, I'm so happy for them."

"I am too even if at the beginning they were total jerks with you."

"Tachi, that belongs to the past now!"

"Yeah yeah… Enough talking! I didn't have my good morning kiss."

Sasuke smiled and bent down his head to gently kiss his brother.

"Good morning Tachi."

"Good morning Baby."

Itachi kissed his brother and hugged him in his strong arms. They were interrupted by Kisame's car.

Both brothers went out and looked very surprised to find that Kisame was with someone.

"Yo guys!"

"Hey Kisame. Who is this?"

"He's ma parole officer, Pein, and my lover!"

"Kisame!"

"Ho kitten it's ok, Itachi knows everything 'bout me."

"So what?"

"Hum guys, I need to go home remember?"

"Ha yes right! So Sasuke get in, Pein and I, are going to lead you to you donjon!"

"Hum Kisame? Are you alright man?" Itachi asked looking worried for his friend's sanity.

"I'm just happy! Everything is going to be all right now!"

"Kisame, stop that right now! We need to get Sasuke home, so, do not act like a drunkard!"

"Pein, kitten stop to be such a killjoy! The cute lovers in front of us are going to be living together we should celebrate!"

"Kisame we will celebrate when Sasuke will be back here with his things."

"You're the boss Itachi. Sasuke we're off!"

Sasuke kissed his brother and got in Kisame's car. Pein stayed with Itachi.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, can you help me to get out off the country quickly and secretly?"

* * *

Once Sasuke got out off Kisame's car, he breathed deeply before entering in his house. He just set a foot in his house to be captured by a man and led to his room. He opened wide his eyes when he saw that they were bars at his window and a giant lock on his door. The man took his cell phone and his father came in, followed by a crying Mikoto.

"You disobeyed me Sasuke."

"What?"

"SILENCE!"

"Fugaku please…"

"Mikoto, if you want to see your son again, let me speak!"

"…"

"You deliberately played little Cupid for your friends, you didn't make any effort to seduce them and kept going to your brother's new house. Yes Sasuke, I know about the house. I know also that you were going to go to stay with him forever and I won't let that happen! HE IS YOUR BROTHER SASUKE YOUR BROTHER!"

"I love him!"

"SILENCE BOY! YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL OROCHIMARU COME TO TAKE YOU! AND YOU WILL DO AS HE PLEASES!"

Fugaku stormed out of his room locking the poor Sasuke.

"Kisame was right, it's my donjon."

* * *

=)

Itachi: The mad woman II the return

Itachi-sama you're mean with me! I finished to write all chapters of the kiss on the lips project!

Itachi: O.O you really did?

Yep and now I will uptade two time in a week!

Itachi: How many more chapter there is?

Only two. But I plan on writting small oneshot on after the story, all oneshots will be lemony and based on reviwers demands =) Anyway! Thanks to still read that story! See you Tuesday or Wednesday! Thank you to have read me!


	13. How can we save Sasuke?

Hello!

So here is the next chapter! ^^ Thank you all for your reviews =)

* * *

An hour after Itachi was starting to panic. Pein was trying to sooth him down but nothing could do it. He wanted to see his little brother. The phone rang and Itachi jumped on it.

"Yes?"

"….."

"Kisame slow down, what's going on?"

"…."

"MY FATHER DID WHAT?"

* * *

The motorcycled stopped abruptly on the road in front of the Uchiwa's mansion. Itachi and Pein went straight to see Kisame, standing on the pavement in front of the front door.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down Itachi, he gave me a sign by his window but a guy is guarding the house so they threw me out."

"It's not possible… I'm going to talk with my father."

"Itachi."

"WHAT?"

"No, we are going to have a plan."

"What plan? MY BROTHER IS TRAPPED IN MY HOUSE!"

"I know, ok? I KNOW ITACHI! But you need to calm down."

"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN?"

"BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS GOING TO HEAR YOU! Now come on, leave your bike here, I don't want you driving in that state, were going to my flat. Call Naruto and Suigetsu."

* * *

Naruto and Suigetsu arrived at Kisame's flat ten minutes after Itachi's call.

"Itachi are you ok?"

"What do you think Naruto-baka! My little brother is kept in my house and I can't do anything because they wouldn't let me in. Apart from that everything's fine really."

"Itachi, Naruto was just trying to be nice."

"Sorry."

"It's going to be ok. Now guys come on we have to make a plan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nobody have an idea?"

"…"

"I do, let's kill my dad and his guards."

"Err No thanks Itachi. Anything else?"

"How about someone disguise as a man of Orochimaru coming for Sasuke?"

"Yeah that'll be a good idea!"

"Suigetsu, you'll be the guy!"

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're scary!"

"Kisame too!"

"But my dad knows him too well and how will we disguise Kisame without his fangs showing up?"

"…Ok… I'll go. Just let me call Gaara."

"I'll call Neiji."

"I'll _talk_ to Pein."

"What the hell Kisame? Why do you need to talk to me?"

Kisame shut his bedroom door for a moment.

"Well I'll just stay here; don't worry about me guys…" Itachi said ironically.

* * *

Few minutes later, Suigetsu was wearing a black wig, glasses and a suit. They were all going in Kisame's car except for Pein and Naruto whom had another mission.

Once they were at the Uchiwa's house, they all wished him good luck, Itachi went hiding, Kisame put on a chauffeur's hat and waited in front of the house.

Suigetsu gave him a sign and rang the door bell. A guard came by.

"Who is it?"

"I'm Takanakata; I'm here by the order of Orochimaru-sama to bring Sasuke Uchiwa to him."

"Ho! I'll open the door for you sir."

The door cracked and let Suigetsu entered the garden.

"If you would please follow me, Uchiwa-sama will be very pleased to see you."

"Thank you."

He followed the guard and entered the house. Mikoto was sitting on the sofa crying softly. Fugaku came in.

"Who are you mister? Guard what is he doing here?"

"He…" The guard tried to explain but Suigetsu cut him to show his superiority.

"I'm Daisuke Takanakata, Orochimaru's trusted man. I'm here for Sasuke Uchiwa. My master wants him as quickly as possible."

Fugaku's eyes widened a bit and smiled evilly. He turned around to pick up some paper. While he was doing so, Mikoto lifted her eyes to look at Suigetsu she stared in shock when she recognized him, the young man winked at her and smiled. Fugaku turned back with a sort of marriage paper.

"Here you go; the arrangements have already been made. Hold on, do I know you?"

"Impossible sir, I've never set a foot in this house."

"Sure but why did Orochimaru sent you and not Kabuto?"

"Because Orochimaru-sama knows that Sasuke hate Kabuto and will not go with him also because Kabuto is weak and will not be able to force Sasuke."

"Ha yes that is true. Before I let you see my son…"

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to know why Orochimaru change his mind."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Yes a day before he said he wanted to wait a month for Sasuke to be ready."

Suigetsu stayed silent, that was not in the plan… Mikoto stood up and speak at his place.

"My dear husband Orochimaru called before, you were in a meeting, and said he wanted Sasuke now. Ho honey, I told you that already!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you when you got out of your meeting!"

"Ho… It's the old age who starts coming up! Excuse me for the misunderstanding!"

"No problem, now if we could get on with what I am here for."

"Yes of course, his room is up the stairs at the left. After you."

Suigetsu passed Fugaku but the older man remarked something, a white hair under the black ones.

They went up. Just before knocking on Sasuke's door Fugaku asked.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Daisuke Takanakata. "

"Right, he knocked on the door. I let you speak with my son; I have a phone call to pass."

"Sure"

Suigetsu sensed that something was not alright. He opened the door without knocking surprising Sasuke; he urges to the window and opened it.

"Shit we can't go by here."

"Excuse me?"

"Suigetsu took off his wig.

"SUI!"

"Yep I'm here Sasu. Take your bag and follow me, quick! Your dad probably knows who I am by now. Let's go."

Sasuke took his bag and followed Suigetsu.

"We're going to go out by a window, your brother's"

"Ok."

They arrived in Itachi's bedroom and jumped by the window. Hopefully they were ninjas and could easily do such thing.

"Okay now we run ! GO!GO!"

At the same time Fugaku got out of his house.

"Here they are! Go get them!"

The guard ran after them. They were almost at the front gate but the guard was catching up. Suddenly Kisame's car stopped in front of them.

"GET IN!" Kisame yelled.

* * *

So! two chapters to go people! ^^ Hope you liked this one =) Tell me your opinions ^^

Thank you all to read my story!

See you Saturday for the update ^^


	14. Marriage

So I decided to mix the two last chapters in one. And here it is! as promised.

Enjoy and thanks for reading ^^

* * *

The car drove them to the airport. Deidara and Sasori were waiting for them.

"Finally hn! We were worried!"

Itachi came out with his brother holding hands. Kisame was carrying their luggage. Naruto, Suigetsu and Pein were following.

"Sorry guys, we had a little pursuit."

"It's okay, now that Sasuke is here and free, everything is going to be fine!"

"I will be fine once we would have set foot in Vegas." Itachi growled.

"Sure sweetie!" Deidara yelled, he was so excited to go there a month before his marriage. "We will see you guys in two weeks for the wedding?"

"Sure, we will tell the other about what happened." Naruto said smiling at Deidara.

Sasori growled "Naruto, stop smiling lovingly at MY fiancé."

"Hun? Don't worry Sasori, I already have someone whom I reserved my entire loving smile to and he is not here."

"Guys, I would not like to interrupt that loving discussion but you should better go before Fugaku found were Sasuke and Itachi, went."

All agreed. All the guys said goodbye to the four passengers. Itachi smiled at Pein and asked:

"You will do what I told you right?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kisame shot a jealous glare at his best friend who laughed for an answer.

"All right time to go!"

After that, time seemed to have gone at a lightning speed. They didn't have time to sit on the plane that they were already at Vegas. Sasori and Itachi couldn't restrain themselves and yelled "VEGAS BABY!" before getting out of the airport and catch a cab to the hotel. In the cab Sasuke spoke with his brother.

"Hey Ita?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"What were you talking about with Pein?"

"Ha this… I just wanted him to make some documents on Orochimaru public and give a letter to mother with a cell phone so we could call here without dad knowing about it."

"AWSOME! I wanted mom to come with us! What kind of documents?"

"Even if she, sometimes, can't stand him, she loves our dad. Documents that reveals his little drug traffic, he will be put to prison in no time with what I found on him."

"When did you do that research?"

"What do you think I was doing when I was in the house? Watching TV?"

* * *

After they arrived at the hotel, they called their mother. Sasori and Deidara were in their room pre consuming their marriage. Sasuke went to the window and watched the city of casinos.

"Yeah mom we are alright." Itachi was on the phone with his mom after Sasuke had spoken to her.

"…"

"Yeah mom, you'll be able to visit. Sure. Yeah love you too bye mom!"

He joined Sasuke next to the window and kissed him.

"Hey Ita?"

"Hmm?"

"Our new life is starting."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Deidara please, stop being so nervous."

"How can I stop Sasuke! I'm going to be a married man!"

"And? That's not what you wanted?"

"Shut up Gaara! Of course that's what he wants, he loves Sasori."

"Thank you Kiba but what about Sasori?"

"Ho please Gaara he told you thousands of time!"

"AND SO WHAT NEIJI! What if now that we are going to be a real couple he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Deidara calm down."

"Pein I think he can't calm down…"

"Sai you're not helping!"

The day of the wedding. The atmosphere was…pretty tense. Deidara was running back and forth in his room, his friends trying to comfort him. Kisame entered the room.

"HEY DEIDEI! READY?" The shark said with a Colgate smile.

"HAAAAAAA! NOOO I WILL NEVER BE READY!"

"Deidara please…"

"Ho he is in the same state Sasori is." Kisame said.

"What?" All the guys said.

"Yeah he thinks Deidara don't want him anymore."

"How can he think that?"

"You see Deidei? No need to panic! You both love each other and that wedding is going to be great!"

"Thank you Sasuke!"

"Anytime! Now gentleman I think the "bride" needs sometimes to her."

Sasuke and all the other guys went out of the room. Sasuke stayed in the corridors, while the others went sitting in the small chapel.

Two arms came around his waist.

"Hey you." Itachi said.

"Hey the love of my life!"

"So the bride is ready?"

"Kind of, what about the groom?"

"Almost. So how's the loveliest bridesmaid of the world?"

"I'm fine Itachi." Laughed Sasuke. "Kisame is ready too."

"I can't believe he choose the shark and not me!"

"Sasori knows how Kisame is when he sits next to Pein and he wanted to prevent some sexual display during his wedding."

"Right… Well I guess it's time I'm going to go sit at my place. See you in a few! You look lovely in that blue tux! Love you." Itachi kissed Sasuke.

"Love you too. You look gorgeous in that black tux."

Itachi went to his place.

After a few moments, the groom followed by Kisame came into the room positioning themselves. A romantic music played and Deidara came into the room followed by Sasuke. He placed himself in front of Sasori and smiled at him, eyes full of tears. The preacher started his speech.

"We are gathered here to join the union of two loving souls, Sasori and Deidara. It has been proven, that love cannot be characterized by moral conventions or religion. And we have a proof of it here. Sasori Taka, would you take, Deidara Hina for husband, to love him and cherish him till death breaks you apart?"

"Yes I will."

"Deidara Hina, would you take Sasori Taka for husband, to love and cherish him till death breaks you apart?"

"Yes I will" Deidara answered almost crying because of the emotion.

"You can now exchange the rings."

Sasuke gave one to Deidara while Kisame gave the other one to Sasori. The red hair passed one on the blonde's finger and the said blonde did the same with Sasori's finger.

"Congratulations you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasori kissed Deidara under the happy yells of their friends.

The party was going on when Itachi met Sasuke on the balcony of the apartment. Deidara and Sasori were cutting the cake and giving a part to everyone.

"They look happy." Sasuke said.

"We do to."

"I know that."

"Sasuke, you know I would never be able to offer you that."

"I know, and I don't regret it! We are happy that's all that matters to me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I still want to make something special."

Itachi took out of his pocket two golden rings.

"Ita…" Sasuke kissed him and after they exchanged rings.

"And they lived happily ever after." Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled and kiss him lovingly.

"Hey Itachi, Sasuke! Time to eat the cake!"

"COMING!"

THE END

* * *

Here it is, the end, finally. Thank you all to have followed that story all this time ^^ Just to say that this story is complete but! I had the idea of posting parts of some of the couple life as oneshots after that chapter, so just put in a review what couple you would like and I will do it ^^

Thank you all for reading that fiction until the end

Bye

Sakurafox


End file.
